


Everything Black

by kindereggos101



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: ;), Angst, Animal Death, Dark Peter?, Depressed Peter Parker, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Pansexual Peter Parker, Pansexual Wade Wilson, Peter Parker Has Anxiety, Possesive Wade, Protective Peter, The Author Regrets Nothing, This will get confusing, Two Spidermans, Unhappy Ending, mention of rape, minor alcoholism, morally conflicted Peter, smut MAYBE, well depending on how you look at it it can be happy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-19 20:12:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 24,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14880440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kindereggos101/pseuds/kindereggos101
Summary: Peter Parker, the original Spider-Man went into hiding. Everyone thought he was dead for so long. He was glad a new Spider-Man took his role. However, when Deadpool finds him accidentally, he finds himself back in his old suit, but the side he once knew is slowly turning against him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my poor attempt at fixing the fucked up MCU

 

 

    Peter looked over from his book, and he left out a puff of a laugh, staring at the News new headline.

 

**Spider-Man saves the day again!**

    He had to admit, the kid was pretty good. Of course he messed up a few times, but he remembered when he was Spider-Man. It’s been 10 years since then. Five years since he quit, finding the responsibilities too overwhelming, awakening his anxiety he thought he had control over.

    Now, Peter lived in an apartment in Brooklyn. It was decent, certainly better than his last, but definitely not perfect. He managed to afford a cat as well, spotted Sphynx cat he named Gwen. She was a fussy eater, Peter spending $60 on her the first week to find out which food she liked.  

    Life was weird after his retirement. It was, to say the least, quiet. Strangely, there was no attacks, only reports of where he had gone. He spent 2 weeks trapped in his bedroom, terrified of what the Media had said. People speculated he was killed in his last battle, no one believed he would just leave like that. After 6 weeks, people agreed he was dead, there was a memorial held in his honour, which he attended after the majority of people had left. It broke his heart when he recognized the lingering people around. People he had saved throughout the years now sobbing over the crowd of flowers citizens had laid for him. That was when he moved, for unfortunately for him, the memorial was in view from his old apartment, and he couldn’t stand it. Yet, even after the whole ordeal, he kept his suit cooped up in the back of his closet.

    So many times he thought of coming back, but the uncontrollable fear of what everyone would think. Their disappointment, anger, sadness, confusion, frustration, and their repel against his help. Aunt May sent him to therapist after his anxiety came back, and that’s when he got Gwen.

    Back to the present now, he turned off the TV, tossing the remote to his side, sighing. His eyes drifted over to the large circular window, where Gwen slept on a pillow he placed for her on the windowsill. His eyes began to close slowly. A hurried knock tapped against his door.

    He stared confusedly into the white hallway, just being able to see the corner of his oak door.  The knocking stopped for a moment, until starting again, however this time even harder. He scurried to his feet, running towards the door. He turned the handle quickly, about to open it until a flash of red and black stormed its way into his apartment.

      “Hey--- sorry I need to stay here for a few hours or so, don’t mind me!” Peter recognized the voice—The Infamous Deadpool. He and the Merc has met on many occasions, all starting off when Deadpool had accidentally dropped a chimichanga down his shirt while sat on the roof.  

      “You can’t just barge into here---!” He tried to scold.

      “Would you rather have a chopped up body next time you opened the door?” Deadpool argued back. Peter crossed his arms with a huff, glaring at the Merc above his glasses. “Wait a moment… IT’S YOU!” He pointed an accusing finger at Peter with a loud gasp.  

      “Yes, yes it’s me and I guess not, you can stay here if you answer these questions--- Why my apartment? Who’s chasing you? And if they do find you, won’t I be in danger?”

      “Uno: I did try the two apartments before yours but I guess no one was home! And what a quinky dink it was you!” Peter made a comment under his breathe about he probably scared them. “Dos! Some gang people I may or may not have killed the leader of. And tres! I promise that--- OH MY GOD YOU HAVE A CAT!” Peter looked down at his leg to see Gwen rubbing herself against his leg, purring softly. Deadpool rushed over to her, reaching his hands out to grab her. “Why didn’t you tell me?!”

      “She just never came up in---” It was only when Gwen scratched his hands away Peter noticed the multiple bullet wounds across the Merc’s body.

      “Oh my God! You fucking full of bullets--- Let me help you---!”

      “Don’t worry baby boy!” He waved Peter off, his white eyes curling giving the impression he was smiling under his mask. “I’m fine. They’ll heal by tomorrow!” Peter looked at the wounds with concern, biting at his lip.

      “Are you sure? And don’t call me that.” He said his late statement with his teeth grinding together.

      “I’m sure, _baby boy_.” Peter could tell he was smirking behind his mask, which ignited a pinch of anger in his chest. “Now where did that cat go?”

      Peter sighed, pinching at the bridge of his nose. After taking a relaxing breath, he stomped his way to the kitchen area, deciding that he needed coffee if Deadpool was going to be here a while. Choosing that he was going to be a good host. (No matter how much he guest annoyed him.) He wondered around the apartment, which was basically only three rooms, the hall, kitchen and lounge all connected through large archways with the bedroom and bathroom the only separate rooms. Deadpool wasn’t in the lounge, nor the hall. The bathroom door was wide open, and showed no sign of the Merc inside. He then turned his way to the last room, the bedroom. The door was creaked open, which was normally fully closed. Peter grit his teeth together, marching his way to the only place the Merc could be.

    “Deadpo---?” The man in question was crouched just in front of the closet, his back facing Peter. He didn’t respond to the beginning of his name, which sparked curiosity in Peter. Maybe he had caught Gwen and was just holding her? That theory ended as soon as he thought of it, feeling the said cat rubbing against his shin. With a confused look, Peter look back up to Deadpool, and froze. The closet was wide open, clothes shuffled around, revealing a leather box that was now open. The box where he kept his suit.

    Peter went to call to Deadpool again, but was cut off when he mumbled to himself.

      “You’re alive…” He lifted his head up, staring into the dark closet. He got up slowly, as if he was told he was going to be a father and was just comprehending the information.

      “Deadpool?…”

      “You’re fucking alive!” He snapped his body to face Peter, who felt his blood freeze, seeing the Merc holding his old suit. “I thought…” Peter finally snapped out of it, marching his way towards the Merc. He snatched the item of clothing away, stuffing it back into the box. “I thought you were dead…” Peter breathed in through his nostrils, exhaling slowly through his mouth.

      “Spider-Man is, however someone else has replaced him.”

      “You don’t fucking understand do you?” Deadpool snarled. “We were terrified. You were gone for 6 weeks, we thought you died. That we had lost our only Superhero that had any god damn sense. Crime stopped during that time because even criminals were confused as to what happened. I searched for you day and night. For the first time in so long, I was terrified I had lost someone forever.” He grasped Peter’s shoulder, flinging him so he could stare directly into his tawny eyes. “AND THEN I FIND YOU HERE?!” Deadpool roared in his face, Peter flinching in his grasp. “You were him?! The whole fucking time?!” Peter didn’t respond to him, only casting his head downwards, refusing to meet the Merc’s gaze.

    Deadpool let out a grunt, letting go of the ex-superhero’s arms. The way he eyes moved showed he was glaring.

      “Who knew the friendly neighbourhood Spider-Man could be so selfish?” he growled, pushing past the adult harshly. With his fists tightened, Peter finally had the words to reply.

 

      “I didn’t make the decision just like that!” He shouted. “I stopped because I couldn’t take it anymore! I was a student, being Spider-Man was making miss out on lessons, I couldn’t get a job, I was in debt, I could barely even fucking feed myself!” He had Deadpool were staring at each other harshly now. “Quitting was the last thing I wanted to do. But now I can actually support myself. I’m no longer in debt or starving myself every week,” He growled. Deadpool’s gaze seemed to soften, but the sternness still lingered. “Not all of us worked for money…” It looked like Deadpool was about to say something, but Peter cut him off before he could. “Get out of my house.”

 

\-------------------------------------

 

    Peter could barely sleep that night. He had to take sleeping pills, which he hadn’t used for 5 years, to help him. The words the Merc had yelled at him lingered in his mind, and he couldn’t stand it. Gwen stayed by the window, watching the minimal street life bellow, as if waiting for someone.

 

And someone did come.


	2. Chapter 2

    Peter woke with a wince at the bright morning sun. To which he found peculiar for late September. He rolled over, checking his phone for the time.  
  
12:26  
  
     "SHIT!"  
  
    He leapt out of bed, rushing (and slipping) into the Hall and rushing to the kitchen.   
  
      "Mornin' Petey!"   
  
      "GAH!"   
  
    Peter slipped down onto the floor, wincing as his head slammed into the floor.  
  
      "What the?..."  
  
      "I hope you like pancakes, or else this is going to be awkward."   
  
    He looked up, seeing the Merc standing in front of the stove with a muscle print apron, with what looked like lace hand sewn to the edges. He was still in his Deadpool suit, weapons placed on the island behind him. Gwen was rubbing into his arm on top of the counter.   
  
    "How... How the hell did you get in here?!"   
  
     "You left the door unlocked, silly!" Deadpool cooed. Peter mumbled about how that wasn't a valid reason for his appearance. He groaned, stand to his feet with the white wall behind him as support. "Might want to put an ice pack on that." The Merc suggested.

      "I don't have time! I'm late for work, and could you please leave so I don't have to worry about Gwen's safety?!"   
  
      "So that's the pretty princess's name?.." Deadpool mumbled tenderly, scratching said cat's ear. "Oh and I called your boss saying your sick." He said monotonously, returning to his pancakes.  
  
      "You... You WHAT?!"  
  
      "I, that's me Deadpool, called your boss, J Jonah Johnson, cruel parents, and told him you couldn't go in because your sick, with the flu." He said without facing Peter.   
  
      "How did you know where I worked?..." Deadpool lifted a small card from the counter, and held it between two fingers.   
  
      "Business card!~" he cheered. Peter snatched it away quickly, studying it then glaring at the Merc. "Oh and such dazzling attire you have." Deadpool teased, kicking up a leg and pushing a hand against his cheek.

    Peter looked down and blushed furiously. He was wearing Hello Kitty pajama bottoms, as well as an Iron Man T-shirt. He squeaked, quickly running to his room to change.

    He heard Deadpool laugh as he slammed his door closed, grumbling to himself in embarrassment.

  
    He walked out of his room, pulling down the red flannel shirt down a bit in a self conscious habbit. He heard Gwen meow and scatter to him. He smiled softly, crouching down to let her jump onto his shoulders.

      "Seriously?! What's with her?! She won't eat anything I give her." Deadpool grumbled. Peter chuckled softly, carrying Gwen into the kitchen.   
  
      "That's because she's an incredibly picky eater."

      "Stupid cat..."

    He received a piece of tuna thrown at him.

 

  
    Peter looked down at his suit, closing his eyes with a sigh. He placed the spandex back into the leather box, and pushed it to the back of the closet.

      "Hey, kid?" He looked up at the Merc in the doorway with a questioning stare. "I'm sorry about yesterday, I shouldn't have yelled at you like that, I wa---"  
  
      "No, it's fine... It's my fault everything happened, and my fault that you are rightfully angry with me." He gave Deadpool a small smile.

      "Nope! Do not give me that smile! You had your reasons, and that's why I came here---"  
  
      "Broke in---"  
  
      "And made you pancakes!"

    Peter let out a chortle, taking one last look at the box, until closing the closet and standing up. He walked closer to the latter, tucking a stray curl behind his ear.

      "Do you... Maybe want to do something tonight?"  
  
      "Petey! Are you asking me on a date?!" He playfuly slapped Deadpool on the chest with a small blush.

      "No, no! Not like that!" He giggled. "I meant, just hanging out, with out Gwen scratching up your suit." Peter pointed the Deadpool's legs, that were currently being shredded by Gwen.   
  
      "Sure!"

 


	3. Chapter 3

    Deadpool sat happily on top of Peter's building, kicking his legs and bopping his head to the up beat rythm of "Don't go breaking my heart" by Elton John. New York was always strangely quiet to the Merc, even though it was 11PM.  
  
    A little 'thump' made him turn to his left, his mouth gaping wide open.  
  
      "Hey, Deadpool..." Peter whispered softly. He stood near the ledge of the building, brown hair whipping wildly. What made the Merc gawk, was the Spider-Man suit covering his body, the same murky red and blue as Deadpool remembered, and the elongated spider symbol on his chest (That he had found surprisingly hard to doodle) shining in New York yellow glow.

      "Baby boy... YOU LOOK AMAZING!" He gushed, springing to his feet to embrace Peter whole.

      "Deadpoo--- YOUR EYE!" Peter exclaimed, staring in horror at Deadpool.

      "Huh?--- OH! Yeah those Mobster guys found me, eyes are ridiculously hard to grow back." He explained, pointing at the bullet hole shape in his masks covered in old and wet blood, where Peter could see vibers of white growing.

      "Does it hurt?..." Peter asked hesitantly, reaching up at the Merc's face. Deadpool quickly snatched at the adolescents hands, taking a deep breath then pushing them towards Peter's chest.

      "Just as much as having your eye shot would feel like!" He shrugged, trying to give Peter a wink which resulted in just a blink. "So!' he took a step back, fling his arms to rest behind his head. "What did you have planned?"

      "Well..." Peter rubbed nervously at the back of his head, a small childish grin on his pale lips. "I just... I wanted to get to know you, since you know so much about me already?" He looked up at the latter wish a sheepish grin, nerves dancing in his eyes.

      "Sure thing baby boy!"

      "I told you to stop calling me that..."

      "And I told you that you have the world's best butt!" Peter looked at him confusedly, looking around the Merc weirdly. "Oh, wait, that was to Gwen..." Peter chuckled with a growing blush, slapping at Deadpool's chest (who exaggerated it by rubbing at his chest) and sat down next to the Merc's radio, to which Deadpool joined him.

      "So... What did you want to say first Petey-Pie?~"

      "Why are you obsessed with nick naming me? Terrible names too."

      "First of all, how DARE you?! Second, it's cute to see your nose scrunch up when you're angry." He tried to wink again, but ended up as a blink again.

 

    A few hours had past, Peter couldn't remember how long ago it was since he had laughed that hard. Deadpool got them Milkshakes from McDonald's half way through, and Peter made the mistake of drinking it while Deadpool told a joke. Let's just say his nose will be dribbling milk for the next few days.

    Peter giggled at another joke the latter had told, his head now resting on Deadpool's shoulder, his eyes growing heavy by the second.

      "Hey, don't fall asleep on me now kid. Lord knows what one of your neighbors would do if the say me carrying you through the corridor with a Spider-Man suit on at 3 in the morning." Peter giggled again, drowsily lifting himself from his shoulder with a lazy smile.

     "We should do this---" he began, until he froze, staring at Deadpool. Deadpool shifted his eyes about, wondering what Peter was staring at.

      "Uh— kid? You ok?"

      "Your eye..."

      "SHOOT!" He went to cover it up quickly, but Peter beat him to it.

      "No... Don't cover it up..." Peter seemed to be in a daze. His tawny eyes not shutting from the one, blue, peircing eye staring out of the sea of blood and burnt fabric. "It's gorgeous..."

      "Right, you're definitely in a dream state!" Deadpool quickly stood up. "Common kid, let's get you home." Peter silently nodded, still staring up at Deadpool's eye.

 

    As they entered the apartment, Gwen meowed loudly, scampering her way to meet them.

      "Hey princess!~" Gwen meowed loudly at Deadpool, scratching at his legs with a stretch. Peter watched amusedly as Gwen started a new patch on the Merc's chest, now that his shins were completely torn.

      "If you don't stop her now, your suit is going to be in shreds on the floor."

      "You'd like that, wouldn't you?" He could successfully wink now. Peter's face flamed. He looked away with a small 'shut the hell up'. He tried to walk away, with the Merc yelling out; "That wasn't a no Petey Pie!~"

      "I'LL THROW TUNA AT YOU AGAIN!"

 

    The Merc was silent.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry the chapters are so short. I'm using an app on my phone and it's an absolute PAIN to work with


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GORE TOWRARDS THE END

 

    Peter snorted out a laugh as Deadpool was half way through a story about a client. He laughed hard enough to start to choke on the churro he was eating, startling Deadpool.

    They had been hanging out for almost a month and a half now. Peter meeting the Merc on the roof of his building with his Spider-Man suit on, normally having an assortment of Mexican food as a mot around them. Gwen would be left two floors beneath them in Peter’s apartment, most likely staring out the window looking for him and sleeping peacefully.

      “A-Are you serious?!” He choked, holding his hand in front of his mouth.

      “Yep! He wanted me to kill a raccoon because it ate his grandmother’s pie!” He confirmed. Peter started laughing again, now certain to not choke. Deadpool stared at the man affectionately, then his eyes brightened up with an idea. “Hey! We’re always sat up here, why not pay attention to New York’s Queen?”

“You mean the Statue of Liberty?”

       “Exact-a-mundo!” He cheered, quickly standing to his feet. “Let’s go Spidey-boy!” He called, firing a hand out to Peter. He gentle placed his significantly smaller hand in the Merc’s palm, who fastly pulled him to his chest with an ‘umph’. “Uhh… do you web-shooters still work? Or else it’s going to take us a fuck ton of time to get there.”

    Peter shook his head with a grin, his hand moving up the Merc’s wrist to grip it tightly.

       “Hold on!”

 

    Deadpool cheered as the swung across the glowing streets of New York, squeezing his arms around the boy’s waist tightly.

      “This is amazing!”

    Peter laughed at his enthusiasm, shooting a web at a skyscraper close to the coast.

    Deadpool panted with a large grin showing through his mask. Peter lowered them onto the balcony as he grinned happily, leaning against the railing, with his head thrown back with a pant.

      “I forgot how much fun that was!” He laughed, brushing his hair onto the top of his head.

      “I see why you made them! That defiantly beats grappling hooks!” They both chuckled a bit, sliding down to the floor.

    After their breath caught up to them, as well as their excite filled laughs. Peter lolled his head to face the Merc, who was already staring at him adoringly.

      “Hey… I was thinking of becoming the Friendly Neighbourhood Spider-Man again…” He said quietly, tawny eyes looking at the masked face uneasily. Deadpool stayed quiet for a moment, the sat up quickly.

      “You mean it?”

       “Well, yeah? I know everyone would probably be pissed as hell, and we already have another Spider-Man. But he’s a part of the Avengers now, so he won’t be here sometimes. So… maybe I could fill in for him, when he’s not here?”

    The Merc continued to stare at him with large eyes, before asking: “What’s brought this on?”

      “Well… since the second week of being with you, I… I realised how much I loved being Spider-Man. Seeing people happy to see me, helping people in danger… just making a small difference to people’s lives by helping someone across the street, or taking back a kids bike that was stolen…” Peter trailed off with a sad smile.

      “Do it. If they’re pissed at you, they’ll have to talk with me.” He poked at the boy’s cheek who chortled. “Those ‘little differences’ mean the world to those people. We need you. The new one, like you said, can’t be here as often as you could.” He softly slid his fingers into Peter’s hand, looking up shyly. He pulled up the bottom of his mask slowly. Peter stared at the scars scattered around his jaw, his chapped and shrivelled lips, as he spoke softly. “So… please come back?”

      “Okay…”

    The two started to lean a little closer. Peter’s breath started to become shallow, tawny eyes flicking in between Deadpool’s white eyes and his chapped lips. Deadpool pressed his lips together and relaxed them together, unable to take his eyes off the baby pink petal lips.

    Peter shifted, turning his body closer to the Merc, resting a hand on his wrist.

    Slowly, their lips came together. Locking together as the two closed their eyes. Peter hummed contently, leaning forward to press his lips closer. Deadpool followed him, placing his hand onto his mid-thigh.

    They pulled away for a moment, Deadpool now able to see the soft blush on Peter’s cheeks that seemed to glow in the moonlight. They met each other’s eyes, small smiles tugging on their lips. Peter took a sharp inhale and his blush only deepened.

      “We should, um…. Go back?” He said nervously, tucking a strand of hair behind his ear. Deadpool gulped.

      “Y-Yeah…”

    Quickly and shyly, Peter pressed another kiss to the Merc’s lips, standing up immediately.

 

    Their journey back was silent, as the two took in what happened.

    Peter stopped on an office building, and didn’t take another swing.

      “Peter?…” Deadpool then saw it.

    Peter’s window was completely smashed. Glass had fallen onto the streets bellow and inside the apartment. The Merc could feel his breaths quickening before he had Swung into the building.

    “GWEN?!” He called out as soon as he landed.

    Deadpool, scurried into the kitchen, looking around for the cat. He could hear Peter calling out, ducking under furniture for any sign of Gwen.

    Deadpool found no trace of the feline in the kitchen, so he went to search the bedroom.

 

    He stopped. He couldn’t move. He didn’t dare to.

      “Deadpo---” Peter screamed.

    Deadpool, softly pushed him behind, taking slow steps towards the door.

 

    Gwen was hanging of the door, a nail stabbed through her tail. But that wasn’t the main fact to Peter’s scream, who now trembled with tears in the archway. No. It was that her stomach had been sliced down the middle, her intestine hanging out loosely, a pool of blood dripping at the foot of the door. He heart was visible from the cut, but it was hard to tell as it no longer pumped. Her skin was soaked with her blood, as miniscule drips fell to the floor.

    A note was nailed just above her. Deadpool tore it from its place.

 

**You’re not safe. And now we know who your precious Spider-man is. Come to us within a month or else the boy is dead, Wade.**

**-Stephen.**

    Deadpool trembled with fury, his nails ripping through the paper.

      “Gwen… Oh Gwen…” He heard Peter mumble next to him. He squeezed his eyes shut tightly, twisting around to pull Peter into his chest. He sobbed. Pulling the fabric of the Merc’s suit to his face. Deadpool could only pet the boy’s ear, filling his ear with quiet hushes as he began to choke on his tears.

      “Shh… I’m here, it’s going to be alright…”

      “Who did this?!” Peter whispered, casting his wet eyes to the note discarded to the floor. Deadpool stayed silent, pulling the boy closer by his waist.

      “I---… I’ll tell you tomorrow… Go to sleep, you need it.”

    Peter sniffled, but nodded. The Merc helped his shakily to his room, helping him lay down without the boy collapsing.

    He turned to leave the boy in peace, but he felt a small hand weakly grip his leg.

      “Please… Please don’t leave me…” He begged.

_You idiot…_

      “I’m not going anywhere Petey.” He laid down next to the boy, and let him sob his heart out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'm updating less and less, I've just finished my exams so I should have a abetter schedule with longer chapters


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO SORRY  
> I haven't posted in a while because I wrote this chapter and then the app I was writing on deleted it so I maybe sort of rage quitted for a while
> 
> Also I'm going on holiday in about a week so I might write a bit more then

Peter woke to a cold, icy bed. He normally woke up to a splayed paw batting at his face or constant meowing for food. Not today.

There was no cat sleeping at his feet or neck. There was no cat starting distantly out of the window batting at the falling rain. No cat clawing her way inside the closet in search for mice.

Gwen was truly dead.

Groggily, Peter forced himself out if bed on trembling feet.

Using the wall as support, Peter shuffled his way out to the corridor, squeezing his eyes tightly. With a deep, shuddering breath, he opened his eyes afain, letting them slowly drift towards his door.

He was surprised to see there wasn't a speck of blood or fur anywhere. Gwen was no longer hung up with her stomach sliced open. He almost felt relieved, until he started to wonder where she could've gone.

He was also surprised to see that the Merc wasn't dancing around his kitchen to Elton John again. Instead there was another note, set quietly next to a large stack of pancakes.

Hey Petey!

Sorry I wasn't here this morning, thought you might want some time alone for a bit. Also please eat? And try to go to work, not want you to get fired and start a week if shitness.

Lots of Love— Deadpool ;)

After reading the note, Peter looked over at the pancakes, but he couldn't bring himself to pick up the fork.

With a non-verbal apology, Peter picked them up and slowly shuffled to the bin, half expecting the Merc to be hiding to see if he'd eat.

However, upon opening the bin, he saw it.

The note he didn't read last night.

He dropped the pancakes to a shattering explosion of pottery and food, some bits and pieces glued together with syrup.

He shoved his hand into the bin, swiftly ripping the paper out. Harsh breaths as he read it.

 

~~°~~°~~°~~

  
Wade hummed softly, bopping his head from side to side to the tune of Elton John. He kicked his legs at the side of the Daily Bugles building, not caring if any damage was caused, because who would know?

"Don't go breakin' my heart!~. . ." He sang quietly to himself. "Jeez Petey, if only you could see this view!"

The sky was a watercolor master piece of hasey violet and blue, the dying rays of sun dying the clouds a soft gold and rose pink. The light peeked over skyscrapers and buildings, forcing the Merc to squint just to admire it.

Deadpool looked down at his adventure Time watch, seeing that Peter should be leaving his job in 5 minutes. With a him of approval, Wade hopped to his feet, pausing the radio (not forgetting to stuff it in his pocket) and let himself fall.

It was always relaxing to him, falling. Letting gravity take hold of your body, wind brushing and your cheeks, the thrill in your stomach. He loved it all. He was only a few feet from the concrete. His brows furrowed in concentration. He quickly snapped his grabbling hook out, firing it at the nearest lamppost. Once the rope had threaded around the light, his legs slammed to the ground.

"FUCK!"

His legs snapped in different directions, blood flooding into his boots.

"Son of a bitch!" He yelped, as he came to a stop underneath the lamp. "Today is not going great. . ."

He waited around 10 minutes until he could finally feel his legs again, the bones snapping and fusing back together.

"How the fuck do you do this Petes?. . ." He grumbled, crouching next to a gutter, pouring out the blood from his boots.

Once clean up duty was done, he skipped his way up the steps to The Daily Bugle, the ache in his legs quickly fading.

"Hello little lady!" He cheered, clapping his hands down to the receptionist desk. The small woman squeaked, trembling instantly as she stared into the Merc's white eyes.

"H-Hello?. . . W-W-What c-ca-can I help you w-with?" Her voice trembled.

"Oh y'know, just wondering where my buddy Peter Parker is. He should be out by now.~" he sighed with a mocking pout, leaning onto the desk, resting his head on his fist.

"M-Mr. Par-Parker didn't come i-in toda-today. . ."

"Excuse me?" He snapped his head to her. "He didn't come in today?"

The receptionist shook her head quickly, looking as if she was ready to run at any moment.

"Welp! Thanks lil' Missy! See ya!" Wade sang with mock happiness . He skipped out like he had in, but the facade quickly dispersed as he took one step out the building.

"Ohoho, Petey-Pie!~ looks like we're going to have out next meet up sooner than we thought."

  
~~°~~°~~°~~

Wade marched his way to Peter's apartment, a stern look on his lips. Approaching the wooden door, he rapidly knock against it.

"Oh Petey! Open up, it's me Deadpool!"

No answer.

"Peter!"

Still nothing.

"Peter Parker if you don't open up right now I'm busting the door down!"

Nothing.

"Well here goes nothing. . ."   
  
Wade slammed the heel of his foot next to the handle as hard as he could without breaking the wood. The door slammed wide open, smacking against the door harshly, most likely leaving a dint.

"Peter!"

Again there was no response.

Wade thoroughly searched the apartment. Peter wasn't asleep in bed, he wasn't showering, he wasn't reading on the couch. But what Wade did notice, besides his absence, was the closest door swung wide open, the leather box uncovered. As well as the scattered mess of pancakes and pottery.

Just before his panic could fully set in, he noticed a note stuck to the fridge.

For Deadpool:

If you're reading this I assume you're probably looking for me. I'm in the abandoned warehouse by the port. I'll be waiting until 7. We need to talk.

Peter. P.

  
Wade's shoulders sagged dramatically with relief, head thrown back with a pleased groan.

"Oh thank Satan!"

  
~~°~~°~~°~~

Wade didn't expect there to be so many warehouses. All of them looked abandoned. What port abandons a warehouse?

He's hummed the mission impossible theme as he snook around containers. Ye wasn't in any danger, it was just fun.

He took him nearly 15 minutes to find 'the abandoned warehouse', as he heard quiet humming.

"Don't go breaking my heart. . ."

"I couldn't if I tried!~" Wade sang grandly.  
  
Then was a loud clatter, and then a small amount of shuffling.

"Petey-Pie! Is that you?"

"Y-Yeah!"

"Where are yooou?" Wade called, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"Uh– last beam from you, by the right window!" Peter called. Wade hummed happily, skipping over to the other side.

"Ah! You sneaky Spidey!" Deadpool said, looking up to see the boy leaning up against the wall, his hood pulled over his head.

"Do you need help getting up?"

"Nah! I got this baby boy." He swatted at Peter, taking a running jump onto a dangling chain. He gave himself a cheer, then attempting the pull himself up. Constantly, he slipped down the chain, grunting each time with each pull.

"Are you sure you don't need help?" Peter got the same response as last time.

After a few minutes, Wade had successfully pulled himself onto the beam Peter sat on, taking an exaggerated inhale, flopping down to lat on the beam.

"See? No problem at all!"

"Yes well done, ever though there's a ladder right there." Peter pointed the lower part of the wall.

"Son of a butternut squash!" A smile peeked onto Peter's lips.

"So! What are you doing up here on your lonesome?" Wade asked, sitting up to look at the latter.

"Well. . . This is the place I went to when I first got my powers. And also when. . ." Deadpool tilred his head at the boys sudden stop. "Ugh. . . Nevermind."

Peter shoved his hand deep into his jackets pocket, shoving a piece of paper into the Merc's face.

"Is your name Wade?"

Deadpool's breathe stopped short. Eyes dashing across the paper.

"I–. . ." He looked into Peter's eyes. Desperation, fear, worry and a glimmer of. . . Hope. "Y-Yes. . ."

He cleared his throat.

"Wade Wilson! At you service your Royal Highness!~"

"Who's Stephen?" Wade could hear tears dripping into his voice. He met his eyes once more– clouded red and forming waterfalls of tears.

"Stephen. . . Remember the day I found out who you were? And that I was running away from the mafia after I killed their leader?" Peter nodded. "Well. . . That was just a small group inside of the mafia. Stephen. . . He's the main leader. He's out for me because I maybe, sorta killed his dad? And multiple people in his gang?" Wade flinched as he saw Peter turn his head away from him, his chest rising with a shuddering breath.

"Is. . . Is his nickname– is his nickname Skip?"

"Yes, how do you know that?..."

Peter cursed under his breath, tears now flowing down his cheeks.

"Peter?..."

"He–..." He threw his head back to hit the steal wall. "He... He sexually assaulted me... When I was twelve." He quickly buried his face in his hands and hardh sobs rattled out if his chest.

"What." Wade spat with venom slivering from his voice. "He's so fucking dead."

"How does he know it's me?"

"I don't know baby boy, but what I do know is that he's never going to touch you again." Wade proclaimed, grasping onto Peter's trembling hand.

"Deadpool?!"

The two snapped their attention to the opening, seeing an all too familiar Spider-Man standing at the door.

"It's the PoPo!"

Peter scrambled to his feet, tightening his grip on Deadpool's hand, pulling him up swiftly. He shot his arm out towards the entrance, a string of web firing just above Spider-Man.

"Come on!" He called. He jumped off of the beam with Wade in tow, flying above the stunned Superhero.

"Hey! Get back here!"

Peter kept firing webs at the tallest buildings. Sneaking through gaps and throwing himself off walls and roofs. The entire time Wade gripped his waist, cheering with every new swing or fall.

"Hey stop!" Spider-Man called out, his voice becoming more and more distant.

Peter threw themselves on to his apartment building, hiding behind the entrance to the roof top.

The duo choked on breaths, backs pressed harshly against the wall. Peter peeke out from the side, seeing the other web slinger fly past them.

"Quick–" he coughed. "Get inside quickly."

Wade did as told, both scurrying into the building at to Peter's apartment.

"Well!" Deadpool started. "That's one way to meet Spider-Man!"

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

 

 

    Wade walked down the left of the street. His hood draped over his face, making any conservative mum pull their child away. He walked briskly to his apartment, his groceries bashing against his leg with speed. His breathe was quickening with the ongoing stares of disgust casted his way, for every fifty people there was one glare of sympathy, which made his chest tighten more.

 

      “Hey! It’s Spider-Man!” Someone called. Everyone looked up, including Wade.  

 

    It wasn’t the new one. It was Peter. His Peter Parker.

 

    His lips split into a grin, eye shining bright.

 

    It was short lived. An explosion went off not too far away.

 

    Wade broke into a sprint, dashing down the streets towards his home.

 

This is going to be fun.

 

 

    Peter dodged another swing of a fist, landing onto a wall, then kicking off, slamming his foot into the guys face, the man fell to the ground with a grunt. It was the typical group of thugs wanting to scare some people. While also robbing a bank.

 

      “Y’know, you could have much more money if you didn’t make so many bombs.” Peter said, cracking his knuckles as he walked towards him. The man only snarled, scuttling away from the mutant. “They tis wouldn’t happen---” He fired a web to the mans’ ankles, then to his wrists with a lil’ ‘pew pew!’ Peter then strutted away, whistling as he fired more webs at the three others.

      “Y’know, I was hoping that your come back would be a little bit more exciting.”

    Peter looked up to the top of the building, Deadpool laying on his stomach and kicking his legs in the air.

      “For once, I think I can share the same opinion with you.

 

_Beep, beep, beep._

    Peters’ eyes shot down to the Bank’s wall. A small bomb, no bigger than his fist, was counting down.

      “Uhh… Deadpool? Know anything about deactivating bombs?…” Deadpool jumped down, no graceful landing.

      “Spidey-babes, I need you to pull this off the wall for me.”

      “What? We only have a minute!”

      “I know what I’m doing, sorta, so please remove this from the wall.” Peter hesitantly tore it from the wall, the plaster ripping straight off with it.

      “Thanks!” Deadpool snatched it off the web-slinger, and promptly ran towards a sewer drain.

      “Wha---” Before Peter could say anything, Wade had jumped down, a splash following soon after. Peter sprinted after him, jumping down behind him.

 

    He fell into the tunnel, cringing at the water splashing onto his face.

      “Wade?!” Peter called out.

      “Over here Petey-Pie!” He heard Wade coo, then seeing his shadow waving further along the shadows.

      “Ok, so we have thirty seconds on this baby, and I need you to web me to here and then I jump in just before the bomb sets off.” Wade explained casually. Peter looked over the edge of the tunnel, looking at all too familiar rushing water.

      “Wade you’re going to get yourself killed!”

      “In 15 seconds more than just me will be dead!” Peter’s face recoiled, closing his eyes and blindly shooting a web and Wades’ back. The web tugged in his hands and another splash rang in his ears.

    Mere seconds later the brick beneath him rumbled, and he flinched. After a few seconds of silence, something tugged on the web gently. Peters’ eyes snapped open immediately, using all of his strength to pull the web back up.

    Deadpools’ mutilated arms slapped onto the brick, hauling his body up next. Peter quickly rushed to his side, helping pull his legs onto the surface.

      “Ow, ow ouch!” Wade whined. Peter gasped at the multiple parts of bone stabbing out of the mans’ leg.

      “Oh my God!” Peter went straight to his leg.

      “Its fine, it’s fine! Just uhh…. Could you push the bone back in? It takes longer to heal if not.” Peter bit his lip, but complied. He cringed at the squelching and the groans of pain from Wade. “OK, ok I think we’re good.”`

      “Are you sure?” Peter asked after a minute of silence.

      “Yeah, should be A-Ok in a few.” Wade waved him off. “Though, I would prefer not to heal on a sewer floor.”

      “Ah- Shit, fuck. Yeah, sorry. Think you can climb onto my back?”

      “Can try.”

 

    People crowded the sewer drain. Children clanged onto their parents legs as the all waited for the two to hopefully reappear.

      People gasped as a red web clad hand grasped the rip of the drain. Two policemen rushed forward, grabbing hold of his hands and pulling Peter and the Merc out onto the road. The crowd erupted into cheers. Kids jumped up and down, then ran over to Spider-man, hugging his neck and legs.

    Peter felt tears well up in his eyes. He missed this. The feeling of people being proud of him. The feeling of being loved.

      “Uh- Spidey?” Peter turned to the Merc, who was pointing towards a building. Spider-Man, was standing a top of the building. Silently standing, and watching. “I think we better go…”

    By the time they had left, civilians began to notice the other masked hero.

    The two landed back on Peter’s building, hiding behind the entrance.

      “So, how are you---” Wade turns to look at Peter, but saw his head hung low and his mask soaking wet. “Petey?... you ok?” Peter tore his mask of, and Wade was met with the brightest smile he had ever seen on the boy’s face.

      “We have to do that again.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that I haven't updated in a month... again.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would anyone be interested in reading a Spideypool Hunchback of Notre Dame AU?

    Peter was at Gwen’s window. Rain hit the window with a ferocious speed, casting a grey light into the room. He held his mask in a taut grip, biting his lip in concentration.

      “Knock, knock.” Peter looked up at the door way, a gentle smile pulling the corner of is lips at the sight of the merc. “How you feelin’ kid?”

      “Could feel better.” Peter responded with a playful sigh. “You?”

      “Just dandy from seeing you~” He cooed, Peter giggled.

       “What’s the bag for?” Peter inquired, just now noticing a white plastic bag in Wade’s hand.

      “Oh, y’know, tacos, beer, full collection of Golden Girls.”

      “You like Golden Girls?”

      “Duh! I didn’t pay $10,000 to have a shirt of Betty Whites face in my movie for nothing!”

    Peter stared at him with bulging eyes.

      “Couch, now. We’re watching every last episode.”

      “FUCK YEAH!”

 

    They had started watching Saturday 2:57pm and its now Monday 7:42pm. Peter had dried tears on his cheeks, Wade was halfway off the armrest, beer bottles covered the floor like a new carpet, and take away boxed now his new furniture.

      “I know I said we had to watch every episode, but now I’m scared I’ll never feel my legs again.” Peter said, to which Wade barked a laugh at.

      “Wanna go crime fightin’?” Peter gave him a knowing smile.

 

    New York’s cold air felt like heaven after being cooped up for 3 days. The moon shone at them like a spotlight, allowing Peter to see the Merc trying to chase after his swinging form on the rooftops.

    He could see Wade panting heavily, trying to catch up. But he didn’t feel bad. It was Wades’ idea to have a race to Stark Tower.

    The tower was quickly growing closer, and Peter’s webs became dangerously longer. It was Wades’ idea that the prize is free food.

    He saw Wade slowly loosing speed, slowly turning to a tired jog. A blinding grin split across his face, Stark tower now only a few metres away.

    He swung onto the buildings sigh, touching the freezing glass. He turned when he heard a loud groan behind him.

    Wade was only his knees, arms thrown in the air then landed on his face.

      “Foiled by a spider!” He cried. Peter giggled, firing himself at the rooftop Wade was kneeled on. He now hung his head, which Peter nudged with his foot. 

      “Come on. Get me food.” Wade peeked an eye up at him, then swiped his ankle.

    Peter squeaked as Wade then pushed him to the ground. Peter knew what was coming.

    Wade attacked his sides, Peter squealing and rolling around as he tried to stop Wades’ minor attacks.

      “W-Wade! St-Stop!” He gasped between laughs. Wade ignored his pleas, and started to dig his fingers deeper into his sides. “S-Stop! I can’t breathe!” He laughed out.

    The merc finally climbed off him after the relentless tickling, leaving Peter with a grin and heavy breaths.

      “…Sore loser--- NO!” The tickling continued.

 

    They sat above a closed café, munching quietly on tacos and Chimichangas. (Wade promised not to drop any on him this time.) They hadn’t talked for a while, but they were fine with that. It was a beautiful night after all. The moon clear and lighting up the sky with a blue hue, the stars dancing around it. Peter was lost in thought, not noticing Wade staring at him distantly.

      “Wade?”

      “Hm?” Wade replied, snapping out of his trance.

      “Where’s Skip now?” Peter almost whispered. Wade looked down at the street below, not answering him for a while.

      “To be honest Petey, I know as much as the Scooby doo gang knows who this weeks’ villain is.”  Peter let out a small chortle, but is was still coated with disappointment.

    They returned to silence, Wade swinging his legs idly as Peter was swarmed with thoughts like a thick fog.

    It wasn’t until he heard Wade humming a familiar tune.

      “Don’t go breakin’ my heart~…” Wade began.

      “I couldn’t even if I tried…” The Merc turned to him with a gleaming smile.

      “Oh Honey if I get restless?”

      “Baby you’re not that kind!” Peter continued, the fog from his brain clearing. They quietly continued the song to themselves, including small dances mixed with giggles. When the song had finished, the giggles had turned to cackles, Wade fallen back on top the roof with Peter struggling to keep himself upright.

      They finally calmed down, the younger mans’ side beginning to ache, as the older was now choking. Silence fell on them once more, but instead of being lost in ones’ mind, they were lost in their eyes.

      “Wade?”

      “Yeah Baby Boy?”

      “…” Wade sat up to look at him, his eyebrow obviously quirked even through the mask.

    With a deep breathe, he continued:

      “I L word you.” Wade stared at him, mouth agape, blinking rapidly. Spider-man began to fidget uncomfortably, waiting minutes until Wade answered.

      “I-I L word you too, Petey.”

    Peters’ face split into a glowing grin, pouncing upon the larger man, laughing happily. Wade grasped his slimmer body, pulling him closer and grinning into his neck.


	8. Chapter 8

Peter stirred in the mornings dull light, pressing his face further into the pillow, hoping he could succumb to sleep again.

      “Peeeteeeey!~” Wade cooed loudly into his ear. Peter swatted at his face with a groan, pushing his face further until his nose started to help. He heard Wade ‘hmpf!’ and shuffle away. Accepting that he wouldn’t be sleeping anytime soon, he groggily rose from his bed, stumbling out of his room while rubbing at his eyes.

    He blinked to adjust to the new light, and saw Wade stood in front of his simple bookcase. The wood was black, and only had textbooks from school, the whole collection of Harry Potter and the first two Percy Jackson books. Wade was holding a book, which he then looked up at Peter, back down, then up at his again. This happened two times.

      “Have you aged?!”

      “Huh?” He then noticed the book Wade had, his year book. “NO! Wade wait! ---”

      “YOU HAD BRACES?” He was promptly smacked with a newspaper.

 

      “I’m sorry Wade, but it had to be done.”

      “No, it didn’t…” He grumbled from the couch, rubbing at his scalp. “Sometimes I think you forget you have the strength of a transformer...”

      “Sorry---”

      “No you’re not…” Peter giggled, placing the embarrassing book back on the shelf. His movements slowed to a stop, asking quietly:

      “Will I ever get to see your face?” Looking over he saw Wade freeze.

      “Well, you see baby boy I ain’t got no face like the angel you are, or one like Ryan Reynolds, it’s pretty hideous and I don’t want you throwin’ up before work.”  Peter frowned, sitting down softly next to him.

      “I’m not going to force you to show me if you’re not ready. But just so you know, I don’t care if you have the facial version of Athletes foot or if you do look like Ryan Reynolds, you’ll be gorgeous for me.” They stared into each other’s eyes for a while, until Peters’ face began to rapidly heat up.

      “Well I have to get to work now, I’ll see you after,” He kissed the top of Wades’ head, and scurried to the door will shoving his coat on. “Bye!”

    They both left with giddy smiles.

 

    “Go fish.” The pigeon stared at Wade confusedly, then cooed. “Jeez, you’re almost as shit as Weasel.” The pigeon pecked at the pile of cards, looked past him, and swiftly flew off.

      “Deadpool?”

_That’s not my Petey…_

    Wade turned and saw Spiderman standing wearily behind him.

      “H-Hey?” He waved awkwardly.

       “Hellooo? If you can’t play Go Fish then I recommend you leave.”

      “Actually, I was here just to ask a few questions.” Wade quirked a brow at him, then swivelled around to face him.

      “You have three minutes, go.”

      “Well, um, I was wondering if you could tell me about the new Spiderman, why is he here, and why is he taking my job?”

      “Well Kid---”

    The roofs door opened slowly, Peter poked his head out.

       “Wade I’m home.”

      “Why don’t you ask him?” He jutted his thumb towards Peter standing confused in the doorway.

     Spiderman fumbled with his fingers, then repeated what he had said to Wade.

    “I’m not trying to steal your job. I know you’re a kid, voice is a dead giveaway, when I started as Spiderman I was in High school, it was incredibly stressful. We’ll just be here for the jobs that happen when you’re at school or studying at 4am. And I’m Peter Parker.”

       “Y-You’re Peter Parker?! And what do you mean when you were first started?!” Spiderman stared at him gob-smacked. Peter only shrugged at him, then turned his attention to Wade. He held up a small plastic bag that they only just now noticed.

      “I brought Tacos.”

      “Marry me.”

    Wade launched from the edge of the roof, abandoning the playing cards. The two left Spiderman in shock as they scurried down into the apartment.

 

      “How was working my sweetie gum-drop?~”

      “First of all, if we’re doing pet names, that one is the first one to never be said again. And work was a bitch.” Peter groaned, slamming the microwave door shut on the four tacos.

      “Cobra being shoved up your ass kid of bitch or someone stealing your McDonalds kind of bitch?” The Merc asked, resting his head on the arm of the couch.

      “Which is worse?” Wade went silent, pouted his lip, and then sunk down until his masked face wasn’t visible.

      “Good point.”

    Just as the microwave went off, Peter’s phone began to ring. He picked it up, then groaned with head falling back.

      “Whom calls thou at this hour?”

      “Jameson, my boss. Can you handle the tacos while I take this?”

      “Absolutely! Just don’t expect them to be there when you get back.” Peter grinned, walking off to his bedroom while watching Wade over his shoulder.

      “Thanks, babe.”

_Did he just…?_

 

      “Hello?” Peter leaned against his wall, raking a hand though his chocolate locks, his aggravation already growing.

      “Parker, you’re fired.”

       “WHAT?!” He cried, slamming his fist on the door.

      “Your work has decreased, and you have not handed me one picture of this two Spiderman’s, it’s been four months Parker!”

      “Are you, actually kidding me. Well, guess what Jameson, FUCK YOU! No one even reads the fucking newspaper, only 80 year old women, and parents that use it to paint on! I don’t have a fucking tracker on either of them, and even if I did, your biggest head line would be their identities, and even then people will this you’re full of shit! I hope your business gets lost in fucking time you absolute dickhead!” He quickly hung up, then threw his phone at the wall. He smashed his face into a pillow, and screamed.

      “Knock, knock, my angry Spidey senses are tingling.” Wade whispered through the crack of the door. With a deep sigh, Peter said:

      “Tacos, patrol.”

 

    Peter was still in a bad mood. They were leaning up against the peak of a sky scrapper, Peter didn’t care which, but the cool air was refreshing. Wade didn’t want to pry, but he couldn’t help think of different scenarios. He finally asked.

       “Sooooo, what happened?”

      “I was fucking fired because I didn’t give in pictures of the two Spiderman’s…” He grumbled into the crease of his elbow. Wade was silent for a few seconds.

      “That’s almost as stupid as asking someone to kill a raccoon because it ate pie.” Peter chortled at his comment, softly leaning into the mercs’ shoulder.

      “I was planning on quitting, it’s just it was such a stupid reason…”

      “Want me to mutilate him?”

      “As much as I and my ex-co-workers would appreciate it, I don’t this his family would.” Wade grumbled, resting his head on Peters’. They sat in comfortable silence, watching the traffic below, listening to planes fly above them. Peter felt something poke at his little finger, glancing down to see the latter twitching his fingers closer to his. With a soft smile, Peter engulfed Wades’ hand with his, burying his face further into his shoulder.

    The silence continued, until a woman screamed.

    Peter shot up, pulling Wade up with him, launching a web further below, and fired them both off.

    He continued until he found a woman trapped by a blond man in a damp and darkened alley way. A knife pressed to her neck and his grubby hands reached to her shirt. Peter jumped down after Deadpool, silently, creeping along the brick sides. He looked at his partner from the other side of the alley. Gun in hand and safety off. Deadpool saw the worry in Peters’ stance, so pointed at his leg. Spiderman sighed with relief, and nodded.

    The woman seemed to see them lurking behind her attacker, and looked at them with pleading eyes.

    The gun fired. He dropped to his knees. She ran out the alleyway with a quick thank you.

    The man stood weakly, snapping round to face his attackers. His snarl dropped, backing away into the wall.

      “I-I can explain---” Peter shot a web at his mouth, and again at his wrists before he could reach his mouth. Peter stalked towards him, Wade following suit, placing the gun back in his holster.

    Peter stopped. The mans’ sleeve on his left wrist and slipped down, showing the tattoo of a star on his wrist.

 

      _“Uncle Ben! Oh God… Oh God… Ben!”_

    His breathe began to hurry. His blood pounding in his ears. Palms drenched with sweat.

       “You…”

      “Spidey?” Wade looked at his panicked lover with worry and confusion, stepping towards his frozen frame.

      “You!” Peter slammed his fist into the mans’ jaw. Blood burst from his lip, saliva coming out with it. “Wade.”

    He never used his name in masks. He never punched someone that hard when defenceless.

      “Kill him.”

    **_What_**.

       “What?”

       “Kill, him.” He could see his hands shaking, fingers twitching with his shoulders hunched. “Kill him!” He grabbed the gun before Wade could stop him. A fired it into his chest.

    Everything went blank.


	9. Chapter 9

      “---Mask really necessary?”

      “Yes, knockoff transformer.”

    Peter winced and the burning light of day. He groaned at the rising ache in his back and neck, shuffling to become a bit more comfortable.

      “Wade?…”

      “Oh Baby Boy! I thought you truly did become sleeping beauty and I’d have to wait a hundred years!”

    Peter slowly opened his eyes, first seeing Wades’ face pressed into his vision. He glanced around, seeing a man of metal that had to be at least 8ft tall. Two teens that stood in an oaken door way, the first leaning up against it with a monotone face, the girl next to her embracing her arm, face relaxed with relief. Another woman stood off to the side, arms crossed and staring concernedly into Peter’s tawny eyes.

      “Where… am I?”

      “The Magical Kingdom of Mutants, with bootleg avengers, welcome!” Despite Wades’ nonsensical speech, he caringly helped Peter sit up, and rubbed his back as he rubbed his eyes.

    It all came back to him.

    The man. The tattoo. The gun. The bullet. The blood.

      “Oh my God…”

    His shoulders trembled violently, nails quickly digging into the flesh of his arms, skin being pulled off until Wade snatched at his hands quickly.

      “Petes! Look at me! It’s okay, it’s gonna be okay---”

      “I killed him… I killed him. I killed him. I KILLED HIM!” His breathing quickened until he felt light headed. Nails itching to get back at his forearms.

    He didn’t notice the doors to the room slamming open, but he did notice the familiar sent of home embracing him, soft wrinkled hands rubbing at his back.

      “Peter, Peter, Peter…” An old gentle voice whispered into his ear.

      “Aunt--- M-May?”

      “Right here darling.” Finally the tears broke, and he sobbed into her violet shirt, her arms shifting to embrace him fully, gentle kisses placed on his head.

    When he finally snapped out of it, he noticed everyone besides Aunt May and Wade had left, Wade sat by the window in a My Little Pony shirt, rainbow stripped arm-sleeves and black and red tartan bottoms.

      “Wade…”

      “Right here baby boy.”

      “Can… can I stay in here for a bit… just with you?”

    Wade looked up at May, who silently nodded, and reached into her pocket.

      “Thought you might want use this?” She handed Peter a small old phone, and when he opened it, it was already on Bens’ contact.

    He sniffled and nodded, softly taking it from her hands, and watched her slowly leave the room, after she silently threatened Wade by slicing her finger against her throat.

    On trembling legs, he walked over to the window, looking over the pristine garden, and silently sitting across from Wade. Peter looked down at the phone, and the pressed call. He head lolled back against the wall, Wade admired the way the sun shine brighter on his pale skin as he bit his lip.

    A soft voice of an old man filled the room.

      “Peter, I know things have been difficult lately, and I’m sorry about that.” Wade looked up into Peters’ eyes, and saw tears already ready to spill. “I think I know what you’re feeling.” Wade sat quietly, studying Peter as he saw him fight back the tears in his eyes. 

      “You’re my hero… and I love you.” Wade watched as the battle in Peters’ eyes lost, the tears finally breaking and cascading down his cheeks. Through the voice-mail, Wade almost felt it like a fist to his chest. The man speaking was obviously important to his lover, but in what way he couldn’t answer.

      “Wade?””

      “Hm?”

      “How the hell do you do it? How do you kill someone and it walk off like it’s nothing?” Peter finally met Wades’ masked ones, eyes a boiling pink that matched his complexion.

      “Unlike me kid, you have morals when it comes to criminals. Mine consist of animals, kids and people who are innocent. That’s it. See a rapist? He’s as dead as Mufasa. You? You see a son of a bitch like that and you come walking down the aisle like Jesus dressed in Spandex and beg your daddy for forgiveness.”

      “But he was innocent, and I killed him---”

      “Nope! That guy I’ve seen on multiple mercenary lists, form simple shop lifting to murder. So don’t you dare say that he didn’t need a good ol’ fashioned unaliving.” Peter was silent after that, no tears rushing over his flushed cheeks. “Petey-Pie?”

      “Can I ask you to do one more thing for me?”

      “Ask away pretty boy!”

      “…Can you just hold me for a moment? And just talk? I don’t care what about, just anything…” Wade opened his arms warmly, spreading his legs too as Peter hesitantly crawled into the space, laying on his side and gripping the My Little Pony shirt like a lifeline.

      “Well, I can say for sure, Hazel from the Disney Tarzan show was most DEFINITELY into BDSM.”

      “First off, what the fuck, second why the hell were you watching the Tarzan TV show?” Peter looked up at the masked man, his grip loosening by a percent.

     “A man has a lot of time that isn’t spent on jacking off or travelling the world, okay? And onto the originally subject. That bitch had no problems getting naked, and Jesus her face when talking about cages!” Peter chuckled into his chest, and snuggled in deeper, watching the sun glaze over the land until his eyes drew heavy.

 

      When he woke up again, he wasn’t in the old fashioned room. Instead this one was revolting. Cracks flurried up the wall and scurried under spiders’ webs. The floor was an off blue, covered in matches of browns, reds and deeper blues. The only thing Peter could possibly name has hygienic in the room was the pink floral bed sheets he was bundled in. Even then he was sceptical.

    He rose from his uncleaned spot, and noticed a rickety wooden desk, firearms, bombs and ammo. One item on the cockroach littered desk did catch his attention.

    Deadpools’ mask.

      _Where the fuck am I?…_

    Thundering footsteps came bounding outside the room, and a door slammed.

    Wearily, Peter set foot on the gross floor, and walked towards the chipped white door, which he saw was almost 50% gone due to bullet holes. (Which mirrored some on the opposing wall.)

    He slowly opened it, listening to the floorboards creek under his weight as he travelled down the corridor, adorned with similar floral wallpaper to the bedsheets, whoever these were blue, and torn to expose the panelling underneath. He saw a door with bullet holes on his left, the hinges weak leaving the door to hang open.

    He peeked through the crack and saw a man hunched over the sink. His body was trembling. The skin was tightly stretched over muscle to the point it looked like it’d tear, if it wasn’t for the scorching red scars blistering the flesh. Some weeping with blood and puss as others were shrivelled with age.

    Peter first recognised the My Little Pony shirt, and tartan bottoms. However the arm-sleeves were cast away to the cracked tile floor.

    Secondly, he noticed the gun clutched like if they didn’t let go the world would explode, pointing into his temple so hard blood was pouring from the rim, finger tightening on the trigger.

      “WADE!” Peter slammed the door off its hinges. The man turned. Piercing, blue, eyes.

    The trigger was pulled.

    Peter screamed in horror. Launching himself at the falling corpse. Those Piercing eyes had fallen shut with its body. Blood poured desperately from the wound. Peter scrambled to find a pulse and found not even trace of a heartbeat. His breathe was checked next, not a gust was let out.

    Peter screamed.

 

    An hour had passed. Peter was sat on the floral sheets once more, Wades’ body cradled on his lap, the blood had stopped pouring minutes after the gunshot. However, Peter’s tears didn’t follow the same pattern as the blood, still flowing down his cheeks as he spouted panicked gibberish.

      “Don’t go breaking my heart, I won’t go breaking my heart, don’t go breaking my heart. Nobody knows it---”

      “When I was down… I was your clown…” Peters’ body went stiff at the croaked mumble of singing comping from his lap. Tawny eyes firing to meet those sea of blue slowly flooding with life. “Heya baby boy.”

 

 

 

**KINDA IMPORTANT!**

SO! I've been planning on writing this book for 10 months, its an original (Own world, characters and plot) and I was just wondering if i posted the first chapter on here would any of you guys read it? Sorry if this is coming off desperate. ALSO I'm sorry for not posting, I was planning on publishing this early but some shit happened and it got delayed.


	10. Chapter 10

 

    Wade received a sharp slap to the face.

      “WHAT THE FUCK?!” He quickly smothered his cheek, hiding his face from Peter.

      “Don’t scare me like that!” Peter screamed at him. Wade froze.

_Mask, mask, mask, mask, mask, where the fuck is why mask?_

      “I, believe this is yours?” Wade spreads his fingers to peak at the younger male. Peter was holding out his mask, with a tender and apologetic smile. “I tried not to look to much, I-I know you’re self-conscious.” Wade stared at him for a few moments before reaching out with his other hand. Peter squinted his eyes shut, casting his head down as Wade slowly slipped the leather on his scarred skin.

      “Does it hurt?” Wade looked at him with an arch brow. “Your skin, I mean.”

        “I have my skin malting seasons, that hurts like that time… actually no it’s the most painful experience I’ve been through since it happened.” Deadpool deadpanned.

      “My Aunt May is a nurse, I’m sure she’ll have some creams or something that could help? And I’m um… I’m sorry for hitting you.” Wade took a short pause, before replying:

      “Petes, you really don’t need to do that. You being here makes the pain in me noggin’ ease a fuck ton. God… I need to get that bullet out.”

      “I, already got that out for you.” With his thumb, Peter pointed to the bedside table. A bullet crusted with blood and brain matter sat next to a rag dyed with the same substances.

      “How the fuck did a burnt avocado like me find such an angel?” The breath in Peters throat was caught, his cheeks flaring up that travelled down his neck, before he let out a nervous giggle. Wade launched forward, pressing a masked kiss to his nose. “Did you know your nose scrunches up adorably when you giggle?”

      “Seriously? Just woken up from death with a slap to the face and yet you’re already flirting?”

      “What can I say Baby Boy, even death can’t control my charm~” His mask crinkled in a way that Peter assumed he was winking. Peter rolled his eyes at him, but didn’t stop smiling. “C’mon, a boy like you needs his protein! Let’s get some Chimichangas!”

 

 

    Peter sat silently next to the merc on the parks benches. Deadpool upside-down, no doubt all of his blood rushing to his head. The young man wasn’t really listening, he managed to get something about frogs and Megamind.

      “…etes, eter--- PETER!” Peter jumped at his side, breath caught in his throat as he looked over at his lover. “Y’a'lright honey-buns?”

      “Y-Yeah, I was just---”

      “That was not a confident ‘Yeah’.”

      “Sorry, I was just wondering if… you maybe want to go see my Aunt May for that cream.” Deadpools’ eyes squinted with a blink, swivelling up to be face-to-face with his partner.

      “Lemme change into my civies first. Don’t think meeting the parents with Bea and Arthur on my back will be most pleasant. I just hope this lil’ lady likes the smell of Mexican.”

      “Call her lil’ lady in front of her and we’ll be eating you in her lasagne.”

      “Duly noted.”

 

 

    Peter waited a moment before knocking on his childhood home. Wade beside him was covered head to toe. Mask on with a hood and cap on for extra protection, baggy jeans with the cuffs torn to shreds from the steel-toe boots her wore. His shoulders were as stiff as a bike stuck inside a tree.

      Though Wade was merely a few inches taller than Peter, he had to rise on his toes to kiss his cheek reassuringly.

      “Wade, it’s going to be fine. This isn’t the weirdest thing I’ve ever asked my aunt for.”

      “Then what is the most?” His voice was stern, stiff and stubborn like his stance. It didn’t sit well with the web-slinger.

      “I once asked her if I could bring one of the wilder beasts home from the zoo when I was only three. The first sentence I have ever said to her.”

    The comment made the taught muscle relax a fraction, but they were still too tight for Peters’ liking.

    Peter reached up, and tapped on the glass of the door, the three taps causing a flinch in the man next to him.

    Wades’ muscles tightened once more at the bounding footsteps, and the small shadow approaching the door.

    The door was thrown open, a small short woman leaping out and grabbing Peter by the arms, yanking him into her chest. She was very petit, couldn’t have been bigger that 5’2, mahogany hair that was peppered with grey streaks, and an apron wrapped around her small body.

      “Peter! My dear boy, what are you doing out here so late?! You should be resting! Oh dear, you’re chilled to the bone---” She commented when grabbing his hands.  “Let’s get you inside, I’ll make you some tea and---”

      “Aunt May I’m fine!” Peter chuckled, rubbing his thumbs across her wrinkled knuckles. “But it we are freezing our asses off out here, so could we come inside?” That was when May noticed Wade standing anxiously beside her nephew, though his body wasn’t has stiff as before, the tension was visible.

      “Oh my dear boy, I’m so sorry! Please, come in, come in!” There was a strange warmth of familiarity with the woman, nostalgic and motherly.

    The home was definitely warmer than the oncoming winter outside. The green walls were littered with photos of May and Peter, accompanied by an older man, glasses similar to that of Wades’ lovers, with stark white hair that was only slightly less messy than Peters’.

      “Now, back to the question, what are you boys doing here at—” she checked her watch. “Eleven?!”

      “Well—” Peter looked behind himself to look at the whites of Deadpools’ mask. “It’s about my boyfriend, Wade Wil---”

      “Wade Wilson.” Peter and Wade both snapped their head up to May, their mouths both open in shock as she stared intensely into the whites of the mask.

      “h-How did you know my name?” Wade asked with a trembling voice, his brows creasing with concern.

      “You’re not telling me you’ve forgotten me? We used to be neighbours when you were seven!” Peter and Wade snapped their eyes to each other, eyes blown wide. “You used to beg me to let you play with Peter as soon as he was born. Lucy had to drag you away every afternoon!” May sighed contently, the looking back at Wade. “How is your mother, Wade? I haven’t gotten to see her in a while.”

      “I-I’m sorry ma’am but I barely remember anything from my childhood.” Mays hands snapped up to her mouth in a gasp.

      “Oh my God, I’m so sorry---”

      “Wait--- My mom is still alive?”

      “Why, yes dear.” Wade grasped Mays’ arms, butting into her face.

      “Please! Tell me where she is!”

 

    Peter thanked May once last time, tucking the cream into his coat pocket.

      “I can’t thank you enough May.” She kissed his forehead and smiled.

      “You’re welcome anytime dearie, and that goes to you to Wade.” She looked over at the silent man stood by the door, staring down at the small piece of paper with a neatly written address on it. He looked up at her, and with a tender smile, nodded.

    Peter smiled at them both, hugged May on last time, before walking out with Wade.

      “I wish I could remember what you were like as a baby, I could embarrass you with how many times you shit yourself on me!”

      “Now I’m glad you don’t remember.” Peter grumbled. They intertwined their fingers gently, Peter dropping his head onto the relaxed muscle of Wades’ shoulder. “When do you want to see her?”

      “I want to see her as bad and Dumbo wants to see his mom. I might go tomorrow, who knows.” A small tender chuckle came from the younger man, nuzzling into the flesh of his shoulder.

      “I say you should take your mask off in front of her though. How long has it been since you’ve seen her? Twenty-three years?”

      “I don’t think she’ll be all too happy about seeing her son being a burnt avocado---”

      “But she won’t be all too happy if she can’t see her sons face.” Wade sighed, looking down at the address one more time before shoving it deep in his pocket.

      “Hate it when you’re right.” Peter giggled, turning Wade to face him, pulling up the bottom of his mask, and crushing their lips together.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brace yourself Kiddos, this ones a doozy.
> 
>  
> 
> Self Harm scars are featured in this chapter.

The early morn of winter peek through Peters’ eyelids, stirring him from his deep sleep. A small smile graced at his lips like a gentle breeze, as he felt an arm lazily resting on his waist. He struggled to turn his head, but saw the glimpses of Wades’ red mask.

      “Mornin’ beautiful.” He heard him whisper.

      “Moring.” Peter said groggily, now fully turning to face his lover. The bottom half of his mask was rolled up to his nose, a small smile on his lips. Peters’ smile grew. He leaned over slightly, a kissed Wade softly. Wades gloved fingers caressed at Peters’ wrists, shuffling down under his long sleeves. Peter flinched and tore them away. “Wade?”

      “Yeah Honey Bunches?” His voice was dripping with concern.

      “First, stop with the nicknames, it’s too early for that. Second… what’s it like, to come back from the dead?” Peter gnawed at his lip.

      “WOAH! Now _that_ , is a bag of mosquitos that should not be asked this early!”  He scuttled to get out of Peters room. Then peeked his head back in. “Or before pancakes.”

    Peter lounged on his sofa, listening to the out of tune singing of Toxic by Wade and the occasional curse when he heard a sizzle or a clutter of pans.  

      “Alright-ah!” Peter twisted his head, Wade stood at the bar, wearing his frilled muscle apron and a hello-kitty headband with a small chef hat on top. “Deadpool-a-la Crepes!” Peter huffed a laugh, twisting his body to stand and meet Wade across the bar.

      “Where the hell do you even get these accessories from?”

      “Japan is full of mercenary business.” Peter had almost forgot Wades’ job. He frowned for a split second, but looked down at the stack of pancakes on the bar, and couldn’t help but smile.

      “God, you’re an idiot.” Chocolate chips were cooked in the shape of a heart on each pancake, the top one also had a heart on but it was made from whip-cream, filled in with strawberry sauce. “I swear you’re going to be the reason I’m going to get braces again.”

      “You had braces?!”

      “Wade, NO!” He had already grabbed his year book again.

 

    They were walking down a suburban street, Wades’ hand clenched so tightly upon Peters’, both of them were surprised it wasn’t broken.

      “I promise you Wade, she’ll love you.”

      “Easy for you to say, you’re not the one currently sat in a bed strapped to heart monitors and drips finding out your son from twenty-three years ago who now looks like an overly detailed waffle with blood instead of maple syrup.” Wade grumbled, squeezing tighter on Peters’ fingers.

      “You’re right, I’m not. But I do know that I wouldn’t give a shit about what my kid looks like as long as they’re okay.” Peter said with a tender smile, squeezing Wades’ fingers back with reassurance. The nursing home was just up ahead. A large parking lot with a building shaped like a horse shoe. The bricks were a dusty yellow with mahogany rooves. There was a double door entrance, where some elderly people sat inside at floral patterned tables.

    They approached those double doors, when Peter stopped.

      “Petey-Pie?”

      “This is your time, for you to be with your mom. I don’t want to ruin that for you. If you need me just call me, alright?” Peter watched him take a shuddering breath, but nodded, and looked to the door.

      “I’ll tell her you said hi.” Wade smiled weakly under his mask. Peter stepped closer to him, cupping his neck then tapping at his masked lips.

      “You need to take this off, Wade.”

      “I’ll do halfway out here if I get a lil’ smooching.” Peter could sense the strain in his voice as he forced his humour out. Peter danced his eyes in the whites of his mask, before helping Wade pull up his mask, and crushed his lips against Wades’ with a smile.

       “Knock them dead.” Peter grinned brightly, and turned to leave Wade. “Don’t actually knock them dead. Please.” Peter begged, turning back to him.

      “Well now all my plans are being flushed down with all those prune shits.” Wade complained, grinning softly at Peters’ soft giggle.

      “See you soon.” He pecked Wades’ cheeks, taking both of his hands in his. “Don’t go breaking my heart~” He sang.

      “I couldn’t even if I tried.” He sang back to him. Peter stepped onto his toes to press another kiss to Wade, but this one on the tip of his nose. Wade watched Peter until he left the carpark, before he sucked in a breath and walked in.

    The place smelled of that classic old woman smell, the carpet what Wade suppose was supposed to be a forest green. The floral wallpaper was dull, almost looking like the one at Wades’ safe house. They had a glass door separating the entrance to the rest of the home, reminding Wade of a zoo for elderly people.

      “Can I help you sir?” A woman’s voice spoke to him. He looked down to see a small woman, couldn’t have been bigger than 5’1 nor older than 23, brown hair just past her shoulders, wearing a white cardigan and a simple red dress, as well as black rimmed glasses. Wade ripped the rest of the mask from his head, and was surprised that the woman didn’t flinch at his face. He pulled his hood up self-consciously, despite the lack of reaction from the lady.

      “I’m here to see Lucy Wilson?” He was glad he didn’t stutter, because the writer forgot to. She looked a little taken back, but nodded.

      “I need your name and relation to her.”

    With a gulp, he answered. “I-I’m her son, Wade Wilson.” The young woman smiled and nodded.

      “I’ll tell her carer now.” Wade waited anxiously as the woman, who he noticed had Alice Frost on her name tag. “She’s ready to see you now.”

      “Thank you…”

      “Floor 2, room 23.” Alice smiled. He nodded at her, adjusted his hoodie, and walked through the glass doors.

    He tried to avoid the pitying looks the elders gave him as he walked towards the elevator. The upstairs was in no better condition than the first. The floors were the same, with the acceptation of the walls, which were an over saturated cream. He walked down the left corridor, fumbling with his fingers as he broadly walked.

    He stopped affront a white door, the paint seemed newer than its neighbours, a polished golden 23 hanging crooked yet proudly on the door. Wade could hardly breathe, wanting nothing but to jump out the window behind him, and run into Peters’ arms. However the click of the golden handle ripped him from those thoughts.

    The door creaked open, a young man in a white uniform looked up at him.

      “Are you, Wade Wilson?” Wades’ breath came back.

      “Yes, yes I am…”

      “She’s ready to see you.”

    The room inside was small, but grander than the hallway outside. It reminded Wade of a dorm from Titanic or Stuart Little. Forest green striped wallpaper, the lower halves covered with white wood. The floor was a soft coffee coloured carpet, reminding Wade of the one back at Peters’ place. There was three doors, all white. Two wide open, one leading to a living room/ kitchen area, and the other only able to reveal a mirrored wardrobe.

      “This way, sir.” The young man led him through the door with the wardrobe, and Wades’ original plan began to spring back.

    An old, frail woman, long platinum hair and sagged skin sat upright in a pure white bed. Heart monitor strapped to her by her right, and a drip of translucent liquid to her left. Her skin was naturally tanned, with moles upon her cheeks, neck and arms. She was dressed in a white robe, and Wade swore he was seeing an angel.

    She then turned to face him, and tears built up in those ocean eyes.

      “It’s wonderful to see you, my dear.”

    Wade couldn’t feel his legs, almost sure he’d drop to his knees any second. He only just registered the young man closing the door behind them. Hesitantly, Wade stepped closer to the older woman, her arms out stretched. Wade did collapse. Thankfully not on the floor. In her arms, crying. Like a child who had just cut their knee by falling off their bike and only the love of their mother could soothe them.

    Wade could hear the heart monitor rising gradually, but thankfully not to an alarming rate. He cried into her arms as she soothed him, pulling back his hood to caress the scars and blisters upon his scalp. He could feel her own tears on his skin.

      “I missed you…” A weak voice trembled out. Wade was shocked to find it to be his own.

      “You have never left my mind for a second, Wade.” To just hear his name uttered by such a raspy voice made the waterworks break completely.

      “Where did you go?” He asked, his voice still shaking. He pulled away from her chest, and she laughed gently.

      “That’s a question I should be asking you, son. You disappeared without a trace when you had just turned nine. I couldn’t find you, until now.”

    Panic now flared in Wades’ chest. All his memories of this woman were as good as dead.

     “I-I’m sorry—I don’t remember anything… I don’t remember you, or h-him—I-I’m sorry!”

    She pulled him back into her chest, squeezing him tightly, kissing his scalp and shushing him.

      “It’s alright dear… you were merely a child. It’s going to be fine.” They stayed in a calming silence for a few minutes, until she finally asked. “What happened to you, Wade?”

    So he told her. He told her about meeting Vanessa, about the cancer, about Weapon X, his skin, Vanessa dying and him going back to save her, about his job, about how he and Vanessa had ended, about how he met Peter. He went on a while about Peter, gushing about how he laughed, his clothes, his ranking of favourite books, his love for Gwen before she passed, his strange choosing of pyjamas, the shades in his eyes, how many freckles he has on his face, his favourite freckle that was just under his ear. All the while, Lucy just smiled, laughing at Wades’ sporadic commentary, and welling up with tears and the painful moments.

    Needless to say, Wade left with a smile.

    He waved at Alice as he left and she waved back.

    Peter was waiting for him under a lamppost just outside the car park. An over whelming amount of Joy left Wades’ chest, leading him to sprint towards Peter. He gripped him around the waist, hoisting him into the air, and span. They were both laughing once Wade had let him down.

    Peter stared. Wade hadn’t put his mask back on.

      “You’re more handsome then I imagined.” Wade froze around him, digging his fingers into the flesh of Peters’ hips.

      “What have you done today to think of that?” Wade quirked a brow at him. Peter never stopped staring at him, biting his lip as he grinned at him. He then threw himself at the larger man, smashing their lips together with his arms wrapped around his neck. Wade instinctively grabbed his thighs, hoisting him up to pin him against the lamppost. Peter groaned, licking lightly at Wades’ lower lip. They broke the kiss before anything else could happen.

      “I’ve been with Aunt May learning how to cook so I’m not stuck with a diet of Pancakes for the rest on my life.” He teased, poking a finger into Wades’ chest.

    Wade took in every connotation he could get from that sentence, _‘for the rest of my life’._

      “Do you have an issue with that plan?”

      “Not particularly, however I do want to have muscles instead of moobs.”

      “Hey, I know a Peter with moobs and let me tell you he is a stunning man!” Peter threw his head back with a laugh, before looking back into Wades’ eyes again.

      “I’ll take your word for it.”

    Wade let Peter down, him stumbling once he reach the floor, before Wade gripped his arms quickly.

      “Do we have to walk back?” Peter whined.

      “Peter Parker have you been drinking this evening?”

      “And what you gonna do? Spank me?” Peter teased him again.

      “With that attitude I might!” It was a harmless threat. _Note to self: Don’t let Peter drink in front of anyone without me._

    A few moments later, a taxi pulled up near him, Wade tugging Peter inside.

      “Hello Mr. Pool!” Peter looked up at the driver and saw a jolly man, staring at Wade with a bright smile.

      “Dopinder, Petey, Petey—Dopinder.” The two of them nodded to each other with smiles. Wade told Dopinder Peters’ address, and they were swiftly on their way. During the drive, Peter had fallen asleep upon his lovers arm, letting out soft snores. Dopinder looked into the back, and saw Wade doing nothing but staring lovingly at the pressed face of his Lover.

      “How did you two meet, Mr. Pool?”

      “It certainly wasn’t me riding in on my noble steed to save this princess of a man. But just between you and me, he was the first Spiderman.” Wades’ grin grew twice as pig with the last part.

      “I-I thought he was---”

      “Same here Brown Panther, but I was the one who found his old spandex booty clinger.”

    The rest of the rider was silent, Wade had taken his hoodie off slowly and wrapped it over Peters’ shoulders. Once outside Peters’ apartment building, Wade dared not to wake his princess, instead carrying him out like one, with a quick high-five to Dopinder.

    He gently placed the sleeping beauty on his mattress, combing a strand of hair from his eyes.

_I’m in love._

   Wades’ mind hadn’t uttered those words in 2 years. And surprisingly, it wasn’t a shock when it had send that. He was in love. God he wished he doesn’t fuck up this time.

    Knowing Peter would be groaning and groggy if he wakes up in his jeans and jacket, Wade went to work to undress him.

    But there was a problem.

    Once his jeans were off, Wade noticed something upon Peters’ skin. Light branch like markings ran up and down his legs, a honey brown tint to them. Another thing caught his eye. White, puffy scars scratched at his lovers’ upper thighs. They were sporadic. No form to their placement. It only got worse from there.

    With Peters’ shirt now off, the worst of what to come shook Wade to his core.

    One, large, puffed scars slashed along the entirety of Peters’ chest. It looked irritated, pink skin scratch around the scar, markings that look recent, like a hand had been clawing at it. It didn’t stop there. The branch like marks flurried to the base of his neck, down his back and down his arms. His arms were the worst of it. Littered across the entire bottom half of his arms, were short, puffed shinning scars. Self-inflicted ones.

    Wade wanted to cry. And he did. He wept beside Peters’ unconscious body, wanting nothing more to blink and they’d be gone, another one of his illusions. But his prayers were not answered.

    With trembling hands, he applied Peters’ pyjamas to his body, tucking him in and turning off the light. Wade tucked himself beside him, wrapping his arm tightly around his lovers’ waist as he wept into the night.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Alice is actually my science teacher, and the elderly home is based off the one right outside my school.   
> And would you look at that! It didn't take me a month to write this!


	12. Chapter 12

    It had only just gone past 3 am, when Peter groaned awake. His head pounded with so much pain, he wouldn’t be surprised if someone told him that he’d been hit by a hammer. He felt wades arm loosely around his shoulders, and chest pressed into his back. He smiled softly, shifting to sit up and look down at his sleeping Lover. He was hoping to see Wade in a peaceful state, but that was not the case.

    He saw crusted tears on his lovers’ scarred face, and a wet patch by his head upon the pillow. Instinctively, Peter reached out quickly to wipe at Wades’ face, but stopped midway.

    He wasn’t wearing his usual long-sleeved shirts, instead these were short, and his wrists her now in the open.

    His breath quickened. Short and shallow. His head felt lighter. He could feel the marks upon his arms begin to burn, as his eyes flickered between them and the tear stained face of his lover.

_Get out. Get out. Get out. **Get out!**_

    Peter shot from his bed. Rushed to his closet. He was barely in his Spider-man suit until he was firing himself out Gwens’ window, not turning back to close it.

    The streets of New York were slowly beginning to fill with flakes of snow. The cold breeze burned in Peters’ lungs, though they only remained there temporarily.

    He threw himself across apartment walls, running up them to then jump to the next roof, and scale another wall.

 

    Wade shivered. He blinked his eyes open to be blinded by the burning lights of New York. He noticed the window was thrown open, and he froze. He quickly looked to Peters’ side, and saw that the man was long gone, no warmth from where he was. He threw himself from the mattress, and ran out of the bedroom, hoping his fears of him being taken would be ceased by seeing him standing by the island having a drink, or reading on the couch. His fears still remained after his thorough search of the apartment and constantly calling outs of his name.

    He returned to the bedroom, and saw that the closet doors were slightly ajar. He dropped to his knees, shoving boxes and fallen clothes out the way until he reached the small leather box. He opened it, to find no suit.

      “No… No!”

 

    Peter was at upon one of the largest sky scrapers he could climb, his breath was slowing down any time soon, and he was surprised that he hadn’t passed out yet. His headache had only worsened, and for once couldn’t hear the clutter of the streets below, but what he’d give right now to hear that instead and the deafening pounding of blood.

    His nails had ripped through the fingertips of his gloves, and were now making their way to the sleeves fabric.

      “Peter!”

    Peter froze, head snapping up.

    Deadpool stood in front of him. Full suit and only having a knife on his shin and two guns on his hips. He could see his breath and snowflakes building on the leather of his lovers’ suit.

      “W-W-Wad---” It was becoming difficult for Peter to form words with his teeth chattering and mind blank. Wade ran over to him, grabbing Peters’ hands immediately just before they broke the fabric.

      “Peter, Peter. It’s alright. Just look at me.” Peter tried to catch his breath as he stared into the whites of his mask. “Breath in with me, okay?” He placed his lovers’ hands on his chest. He took a deep breath, which the latter tried his best to copy.

    They repeated this cycle around 18 times, until Peter no longer felt dizzy and he could breathe on his own.

     “It’s alright… It’s okay…” Wade pulled Peter into a loose embrace, not wanting to overwhelm the boy.

      “It’s not…”

      “What?” Peter pulled away from him, and yanked his mask off. Wade looked into those tawny eyes, seeing nothing but anguish and regret. “Peter?”

      “I’m… I’m so sorry Wade… I know you s-s-saw them… I-I didn’t know what to do---” Peter stumbled. Wade instantly knew what he was talking about, grabbing his hands and rubbing the knuckles softly.

      “Petey, it’s going to be fine---”

      “It’s not going to be fine!” Peter shoved the man away from him, getting up and weakly walking towards the edge. Wade followed after him, keeping a short distance away from him.

      “I killed a man, Wade! H-He could have had kids, and I just killed their dad, or someone’s husband… And just because I got pissed.”

      “You may have done that, but you know what would’ve happened if you didn’t?” Peter slowly turned to him, confusing now in the mix in his eyes. “If he had gone to prison, he probably wouldn’t do some stupid My Little Pony reformation. Trust me, I’ve been there enough times to know that it doesn’t change people. He would’ve gotten back out. And you know how many lives you’ve saved? You’ve saved young girls from getting raped by that creep, who would’ve lived on traumatised. You’ve stopped him from robbing stores and families, so now they can pay their rent, taxes and health care.” Peter frantically looked around Wades’ eyes, expecting some type of emotion from the mask other than his voice. “You may have killed one man, but the amount of people you’ve saved in unimaginable.”

      “… Is that what you think of before you go on missions?”  

      “Yeah… it is.” Wade watched Peter encase himself with his arms, and began to break. Wade slowly walked up to him, and wrapped his arms around him. He was forced to take a step back from Peter throwing himself in his arms, and squeezing him tight.

    They lowered onto the floor gently, Wade quietly hushing in his ears as Peter sobbed into his chest. It took a few minutes for Peters’ body to stop trembling and his eyes to dry up. The whole time, Wade rubbed at his arms, hushing in his ears and quietly kissing at his scalp.

      "Don't go breaking my heart..." Wade began to sing softly. 

      "I couldn't even if I tried..." Peter continued.

      "Oh honey, if I get restless—"

      "Baby you're not that kind.." Peter's voice became less and less uneven, until it was back to normal by the last verse.

      “I’m… I’m sorry…” Peter sniffed, pulling away from the latter’s chest. He lifted his mask to swipe at his eyes, and rub his nose. Wade softly cupped his chin, and pointed it up for peter to look at him.

      “Don’t you dare say sorry. We don’t need this chapter to get any angstier, alright?” Though Peter didn’t really understand the last part, he nodded with a glimpse of a smile. Wade lifted his mask, and pecked Peters’ cheek softly. “Now let’s get your buns back in the other and keep you toasty!” He cheered, swooping Peter up to his feet. Peter giggled softly, both pulling their masks down.

      “Swing?”

      “Swing.”

 

    Wades’ arms were wrapped tightly around the web-swingers shoulders, and his legs around his waist. His smile began to hurt from how wide he was grinning as Peter threw them through the streets of Brooklyn. He whipped out another web that hit the side of a skyscraper, ready to hurdle themselves towards it. They were just a few meters away until---

_Snap_.

 

    The web snapped. With the added weight of Wade, Peter went crashing. The floor was becoming evidently closer. Wade gasped behind his head.

    Peter pulled Wade to his front. One arm wrapped around him. Another web was fired out, and hit just under the last one. Just as they were about to hit the ground, the web pulled them towards the wall. Peter stuck to the wall immediately. He slammed his back against the window, and sighed with relief.

       “Again!”

       “Wade, what the fuck?” Peter stared at him astonished, Wade hugging him tighter.

      “Again!” Wade cried.

      “We are not doing that again!” Peter scolded, still trying to calm his pulse. Wade pressed his chin into Peters’ stomach, and whined. “You’re pouting, aren’t you?”

      “I’m pouting.” He whined. Peter sighed, and tossed his head back. He noticed the older web, and frowned.

      “Gonna lower you down, okay?” Wade nodded, strangely excitedly. With struggle, Peter fired a web to Wades’ back, and helped him slide down his legs gently, till he was hanging onto his boots. “Ready?” Wade nodded excitedly again. Slowly, Peter let the web extended, until Wade was at a safe dropping distance. The entire time, the Merc posed excessively all the way down, making Peter slip the web at one point. Once Wade was down, Peter sighed, and dropped down next to him.

    While Wade gushed on and on about how much fun the near death experience (For Peter anyway) was, the younger man snatched up the snapped end of his web. The end was charred, pieces of soot appearing on his gloves.

      “What happened there Peter-roo?” Deadpool asked, peaking over his shoulder.

      “I… I don’t know?” Peter looked up to the surrounding rooftops, but saw no one or anything that could’ve snapped the web. “Maybe my web-shooters malfunctioned?...” He was talking more to himself than Wade, but both confused from the singed web.

      “Shall we go on a romantic stroll to your humble abode?~” Peter absently nodded.

    On the way back, Wade was going into in-depth detail about how Tarzan could never be related to Anna and Elsa. Peter made a few comments on the way to help. They got a few waves from civilians, one extremely tired boy that must’ve come from a fancy meal (due to his suit), ran up to Spider-man squealing, and hugging his legs tightly. Wade was quite through the entire encounter.

      “What’s wrong? Jealous of a six year old hugging my legs?” Peter teased.

      “No, because he can only get a sample, I get the whole meal deal!” He swung his arm around Peters’ waist, pulling him close and snuggling his neck.

      “Wade! Stop, that tickles!” He playful pushed at his chest, squirming out of his grip. They giggled together, rounding around the corner to Peters’ apartment.

    They made it up to the corridor, Peter lived on the top floor of a 3 story building, at the very end of the hall. They had to run, so no one would notice their suits.

    They burst their way into the home, giggling slightly as they tumbled over each -others’ feet. They pulled off their masks and carelessly tossed them to the ground.

      “Alright Snuggle-bumpkins! You go get yourself nice and cosy while I make us some mochas’ without coffee.” He said, patting Peters’ back gently.

      “First, you _can_ just call it Hot Chocolate. Second, I can’t really get cosy, there’s no heating, and I’m pretty sure we both left the window open.” Wade froze on his way to the Kitchen, and twirled on his heels.

      “You’re telling me that you’ve been here a warm as an ice cube, and haven’t told me?”

      “It didn’t come up in conversation?” Peter shrugged.

      “Then you make that conversation happen! Jeez, I could’ve been coming back from a hard day at work to my sugar-bear with purple hands, and getting a toasting from my boyfriends’ hands, but it’s the other way round!”

      “Wade its fine!”

      “Nope! Not having it!” He pooped the ‘p’. “You get your cutie-booty in there with the fuzziest shit you can find and wait until I’m in there snuggling you with warm milk chocolate!” Peter rolled his eyes with a shy smile, Wade jogging towards the kitchen.

    Doing as told, Peter made his way to his room.

    He stopped as soon as the door was open. His breathe began to speed up.

      “W-Wade?”

    Wade pooped his head around the corner to look at his lover, and his jaw tightened.

      “Peter, step away, now.” He couldn’t. He just stared into the room.

    He room was a mess. The bed was turned over, pillows torn and covers no longer white, but covered in mud and ink. The ink was from the walls. Repeating the same phrase.

 

**_TIMES UP. TIMES UP. TIMES UP. TIMES UP._ **

****

    It was hard to even see the once pure white wall. The carpets were splotched with what Peter assumed wasn’t red ink.

      He had to blink to keep himself from blacking out. Wade snatched at his arm, pulling him into his chest before Peter had the chance to fall.

      “You are not staying here another second.”

      “W-what?...”

      “I own an apartment building all to myself, you’re staying there.”

      “But---” Peter looked into Wades’ ocean eyes, and saw nothing but pure fear. There was no room for arguing.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is basically pure filler and fluff, sorry

Peter barely slept. Two hours at most. He couldn’t get that phrase just slip out his ears and through the floorboards. Wade had forced him to come with him, but he barely remembers the journey. He barely remembers going inside the apartment. He barely remembers Wade tucking him in.

    He was stuck in a trance for hours, he doesn’t even know what he could’ve been thinking of, anything but **TIMES UP.**

    He blinked out of his daze, noticing a warm glow peeking through the floral curtains, a leaving a light hue on the mans’ face next to him. He enjoyed watching Wade sleep. It was some of the few times he could see the hyperactive man finally calm, finally quiet. Well, would be quiet if it wasn’t for the inconsistent level of snores. One moment quiet, the next almost loud enough to snap Peter from his trance. Peter thought it was cute really.

    Peter twisted a bit to be face to face with the sleeping Merc. He could see his eyes dancing around under his eyelids, of course even when asleep some part of him couldn’t stay still. Leaning upon his elbows, Peter pressed a soft kiss to the twitching eye lids. When he pulled away to lean on his shoulder to get a better look at the man, he could see a smile trying to barge its way onto Wades’ face.

      “Are you awake?” Peter giggled softly. He saw one blue eye peak open, then snap shut. “Hey!” The smile was fully on Wades’ lips, eyes peaked open.

       “Oh My!” He clapped his hands over his mouth. “A beautiful prince has woken the beautiful princess from her deep slumber!” Peter had to bow his head to not let Wade see his blush or smile.

      “Dickhead…” Wade wiggled his eyebrows. Peter smacked him with his pillow.

 

    Peter frowned at the peeling walls of Wades’ apartment, along with the rotten wooden panelling hiding itself behind the paper.

      “Wade?”

      “Hm?” He heard him reply from the kitchen, barely heard over Britney Spears.

      “Doesn’t your landlord check on you? Or did you have to buy this place?”

      “Baby Boy, I own the whole building.” Peter peeped around the corner, with his eyebrow raised.

      “Why? Does no one else live here?” The kitchen was open-spaced, similar to his own but there was no archway separating it from the living room. Speaking off, the room had 2 couches, one a reclining chair and the other long but covered in stains, the top poorly hidden by a circle of lace. A retro TV stood between them a coffee table covered in chips and scratches Wade was twisting his hips to ‘Hit me Baby one more time’, his muscle-frilled apron, flipping pancakes like almost every morning.

      “Nope!” He popped the ‘p’, “Apparently people don’t like listening to Queen at three in the morning and mutilated screams.” Peter rolled his eyes, pushing up a piece of wallpaper, and disappointingly watches it fall back down. “Come on! A growing boy like you needs some protein!”

      “I don’t think pancakes have mush protein, Wade.”

      “Yeah but eggs do!” He tilted the plate to show two eggs as eyes, pieces of bacon as a smile, with the pancakes used as a bulbous nose.

       “God I hate you…” Peter rubbed his eyes, stumbling towards the counter.

       “Eat up sweetie-pie!” Wade tapped his back towards the two couches.

      “Please, never call me that again.”

      “I’ll stay true to that promise like Rose’s to Jack.” Wade called to him with a wink. Peter answered him with a groan.

    After watching Golden Girls and finishing their breakfast, they were just lounging on the couch, Peter resting against its arm, with Wades head buried into his stomach, Peters’ hand gently caressing his scalp. Britney Spears had been turned off a while before, and Wades’ apron hung on the front of the fridge.

      “What… Am I going to do about my apartment?” Peter asked after a moment of silence.

      “Well, since I own this building, why not take one of the top or bottom ones? I’m not picky.” He looked up at Peter and winked. Peter shoved his face away with a giggle. “But I Will say the ones directly below me is my dress rooms and ammo closet, so don’t recommend that one.” Peter bit at his lip, and looked up to the ceiling.

      “The one above you then?” he asked, looking back down to his lover.

      “Oh! Does that mean we can have sleepovers?!”

      “Wade we do that every night, but yes we can---”

    They were cut off by a phone ringing from Wades’ room, Wade groaning as a response and groggily getting up from Peters’ chest who giggled at him. Peter curled up against the armrest, turning on the TV and resting his head on his fist as he waited for hi boyfriend to return.

      “ARE YOU FUCKING _KIDDING ME?!_ ” Peter jumped at Wades’ yelling. He turned and saw the man slamming his door open, marching through the hallway towards a closet opposite the bathroom. Suddenly he could hear stomping around downstairs. Slowly he got up from the couch, and made his way to the door set ajar. He creaked it open and was dumbfounded to find a fireman’s pole leading to the downstairs floor. He peaked down the hole and saw it lead to a room with three doors, the one on the far right was wide open, a shadow dancing around in the entry.

      “Wade?” He called down. The shadow stopped moving, and Peter saw Wade peak his head through.

      “Gimmie a moment baby boy! I’ll be with you in a second!” Wade called back. Peter bit his lip again and rubbed at his arms, leaving the small room and going back to the couch. Still anxiously waiting on the cough, Wade came bounding back into the apartment, Phone still pressed to his ear as he stormed his way in. He got to the mouth of the hallway, until he stood still, leaning up against the wall. Peter watched him for a moment, until the man spoke.

      “Right, half a million or nothing at all.” A moment passed. “No I’m not fucking around, this job better be worth it or you’ll be sleeping like The Black Dahlia!” He immediately hung up, rubbing his scalp in fury.

      “Wade?...” The man turned to face the concerned expression on Peter, and sighed.

      “Got a job Petey. Shouldn’t be gone too long. I promise I’ll be back as soon as possible. I can call X-Force to help you move in if you’d like?” Peter looked down, rubbed at his sleeves, and nodded.

      “Just, please be safe?” Wade wondered over to his lover and kissed his forehead.

      “You won’t even notice I’m gone.” They smiled tenderly at each other until Peter brought the man down into an embrace.

 

 

    Spider-Man tapped against the compounds windows rapidly, trying to get Tony Starks' attention. He finally did after 5 minutes, and rushed in through the window.

      “What is it kid?” Tony turned back to his desk.

      “I know who the new Spider-man is!” Tony stopped, and turned.

      “How?”

      “Well you see I saw Deadpool on a roof, and since Y’know he was last seen with this new guy I thought he’d know. Tried talking to him then this guy comes up to the roof. And he says he was Spider-Man before me! And get this, we have the same name!” He stared at Tony, waiting for an answer.

      “You sure you didn’t dream this up kid?” Tony quirked a brow at him, as the kid stared at him, mouth agape.

      “Mr. Stark, I swear that’s what he told me!” He continued. “He told me he knew how stressful the job was and he’d look out for the city while I’m in school---”

      “How does he know you’re in school?!”

      “He said my voice is a giveaway…” He said awkwardly. “But, what should I do?” He stared up at Tony as the man turned away from him. After a brief moment, Tony perked back up and looked over at the boy.

      “Leave it to me kid, if he and Deadpool are teamed up, something is going to happen and I don’t need you to be a part of it.” He dismissed him, turning back to his desk again and rubbing his temples as the kid left through the window.

 

 

    Peter hugged Wade one last time. They were standing in front of the airport, Dopinders’ taxi parked behind them. They were both in their civilian clothes, Wade holding a duffle bag over his shoulder and a cap and hood covering his face.

      “Promise me you’ll come back in one piece?”

      “Eh, not for sure but it’ll grow back. But I wouldn’t mind the addition of a bubble bath with you when I come back…” He winked. “Was that too much?…” He asked in a low whisper.

      “It’s fine, don’t worry. And that may be a possibility.” Wade sent him a goofy grin, pulling Peter towards him to give him a chaste kiss.

      “I look forward to it.” Another kiss.

      “Mr. Pool, I don’t mean to interrupt but you might be late for your plane sir.” Dopinder interrupted, poking his head out the window.

      “Well, guess this is goodbye, huh?”

      “Don’t say it like that. It sounds like I’m not going to see you forever.” Peter whined, slapping playfully at his chest.

      “Oh don’t worry!” Wade dipped him, Peter squealing and gripping onto his sleeves. “Nothing can keep me from my prince charming!~” He kissed him again, and his neck, and his jaw, and his ears, and---

      “Mr. Pool!” Dopinder whined.

      “Alright, alright!” he pulled Peter back up, adjusting his bags straps. “One more for the road?” His lover rolled his eyes, but kissed his eyes softly.

       “Be back soon.” Peter said, climbing into the taxi.

      “Will do, Mill do.” Wade then turned to face the taxi driver. “Bring him to the X-Force lair, it’s moving day. And if anyone tries to hurt him---”

      “Go Bandhu style on them?”

      “Go Bandhu style on them!” Dopinder grinned wildly, giving Wade a crisp high-five.

      “I won’t let you down Mr. Pool!”

      “Oh I know you won’t.” he turned back to Peter. “And you, my prince charming.” He held Peters’ hand, pressing his lips to the back of it. “I’ll make a grander love confession to you than any Disney prince ever has done~” He quickly kissed his hand again.

      “Well, sir, I do look forward to it.” He twisted his hand to hold Wades’, and pressed a kiss to the back. With one final smile, Wade skipped his way inside the airport, as Dopinder and Peter drove off.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not uploading in a long time. Been kinda stressed recently and really not motivated to do any sort of writing. I'll try and keep up to date though

It was annoying that the closest Airport to them also had to be half of the state away from the school. Peter was leaning up against the window, staring out at the moving scenery. Dopinder was happily nodding his head to the radio, not really seeming to care about the multiple hours he had to drive.

      “Dopinder?”

      “Yes, Mr. Petey?” Dopinder looked up at them from the mirror.

      “What did Wade mean by ‘Go Bandhu style on them?’”

      “Well you see. My beautiful Gita was heart stricken by Bandhu, my cousin. He was more intelligent, handsome… Richer, than me. So when I met DP, he tells me to win Gita over by getting rid of Bandhu. Gita still hasn’t noticed me yet… Despite us meeting at Bandhu's funeral.” Dopinder sighed sadly. Peter gulped and didn’t say anything after that.

 

    Peter was startled awake by Dopinder.

      “Mr. Petey we’re here.”

    Peter blinked at the midday sun, a small yawn coming from his throat. He opened the car door, and was almost knocked back in by a very excited young girl.

      “Hello Peter! It’s great to meet you properly!” He finally got a chance to look at the face of the pink haired, who had a very bright smile on her lips. “I’m Yukio,” She turned to looked behind her, and gestured to a taller girl with much shorter ebony hair a darker make-up. “And that is Ellie!” Ellie only nodded at him. “Wade told us a lot about you, he says you’re the real spider-man?”

      “Yukio don’t listen to Wade, you now that maniac doesn’t tell the truth.” Ellie snarled. Peter looked up at her, and smirked lightly.

      “Dopinder, can you get out of the car please?” Dopinder scurried out with not a moment to waste, and stood near Yukio. Peter turned to the taxi, and took a deep breath, a hooked his fingers under the car, and lifted.

    It was effortless, lifting it 6ft off the ground. Lifting it above his head. And he gently placed it back on the ground. He cracked his neck, and turned back around.

    Yukio’s eyes were gleaming with excitement, hands pressed against her lips. Ellie behind her didn’t show much emotion, but definitely didn’t look bored. Dopinder on the other hand, ran towards the boot in a hurry. He opened it and sighed in relief, then closed it.

      “See Ellie, Wade isn’t a bad guy~” Yukio giggled, looking back over at the latter. Ellie only rolled her eyes.

      “Hey guys.” All three of them turned to a dark skinned woman with a pale patch over her eye, joined with a very young boy next to her. She had a very confident stride in her step and she walked over to Peter. “Names’ Domino.” She stuck her hand out which Peter shook. “I’m assuming you are Peter right? Guessing from your ‘dazzling heavenly hazel eyes.”

      “Yeah, that’s me. Please don’t tell me Wade actually said that.”

      “Unlucky buddy.” Peter groaned with his head lolling back. 

      “I’m Russel.” The kid walked up to Peter with his hand out. Peter smiled at him, and grasped his hand happily.

      “Ouch!” Peter yanked his hand away, seeing the skin turned red and Russel’s hand glow slightly.

      “Russel! What have we said about burning Wades’ partners?” Domino scolded.

      “Sorry Mrs. Domino…” Russel looked down sadly.

      “Hey, don’t sweat it kid. Honestly that’s, pretty cool.” Russel looked up at Peter in shock.

      “You don’t think it’s weird? Wait--- Are you really Spider-man?”  Russel looked at him with bulging eyes.

      “For once the old man isn’t that crazy.” Domino and Russel looked at Ellie, then and Peter with shocked expressions.

      “How did that fuc---”

      “Ah you must be Peter.” A very think Russian accent called. Peter had to squint from how shiny the large metal man was.

      “Yeah that’s me.”

      “Are you ready for moving your stuff?” Peter nodded.

 

    Peter followed them through the academies hallways, finding it eerily suspicious of the lack of students let alone X-men. They made it to the roof, and Peter had to take a moment to regain his breath. Before them was a helicopter, obviously beaten down a lot due to its inconsistent use of metals and scratches. But what really got him was the messily sprayed on Deadpool logo. Peter had no other reaction than to face-palm.

    Everyone didn’t seem to have much of a reaction from it, which even came as a surprise to Peter, but he didn’t dwell on it.

      “Question.” Domino turned to him. “Why didn’t Wade just bring this over to the airport?”

      “He told us he ‘didn’t want to ruin the surprise’, and he wanted us to meet us.” She explained. Then Colossus turned to them and said:

      “He’s also no longer allowed to fly it after his trip to Cuba.” He turned back around. Domino and Peter gave each other side glances but didn’t say anything.

 

    Peter was used to being above the city, but never this high. So high he felt like he could reach out to the clouds, or a bird could fly straight through. The city looked tiny below, like a child’s model from a movie with an obvious name. They were quickly landing in on a building that Peter recognised to be near his old apartment. Thinking of that place made him sick.

      “You sure this is where we’re supposed to land?” Russel said from his seat, looking a bit pissed off.

      “Yep, I remember this building, not too far from my apartment.” Peter unbuckled himself, hoping down from the craft.

 

    He felt sick walking into that apartment. Everything was the same from when he left. Including the bedroom. He refused to even step near that door.

      “So, where do we get started?” Domino asked and clapped her hands together.

      “Oh--- um, I guess the kitchen? I’ll handle my bedroom…”

      “Hey, it’s alright if you’ve got some dildos---” Peter choked. “Lord knows I found a bunch in Wade’s apartment.” Domino said. Peter had to stand in the doorway for a moment, with his face burning.

    It had been a couple of hours since they started. Peter had had to stop multiple fires from Russel, stop Yukio from turning his pillow covers into purses (which ended up with a small argument with Ellie), Domino from target practice on the walls, and Colossus from trying to do an entire clean-up of his apartment. Needless to say it was kind of stressful.  

    He was at the end of cleaning his closet. He hadn’t let the others enter the room, he didn’t want them to see all the writing on the wall and ask questions.

    With the last box packed, he went to go put it in the corridor, put stopped at a small gasp. He looked up at Yukio, standing in the door with her hands clasped over her mouth.

      “Peter?” She met his eyes, then flickered over to the walls.

       “Yukio what’s up---” Domino stopped next to her in the door way, but didn’t linger. She barged her way in and got a closer look at the hastily painted words. “It was Skip, wasn’t it?” She turned to look back at Peter, her gaze stern. He nodded solemnly.

      “Skip?!” Yukio shrieked from the doorway.

      “You guys know… about him?” Peter could start to feel his limbs tremble, the box shaking in his grasp.

      “We’ve been trying to get this guy for months, fucking asshole can’t even be original.” Peter didn’t know why he was shaking. He didn’t know why his breath was quickening. He didn’t know why he could feel his legs buckling underneath him.

      “Peter?”

 

He collapsed.

 

 

    When he woke up, he was at his new apartment. Well, more specifically, Wade’s apartment. The tattered floral walls and bed sheets that smelt cleaned for once. 

      _“Petey?”_ Peter snapped his head up, he swear his heard Wade. But Wade wasn’t there. Not even a Deadpool mask on his desk. _“Heya Petey, sleep well?”_ Peter looked down and saw the phone next to the pillow.

      “Wade?”

      _“Yep, it’s me baby.”_ He heard Wade left out a small gruff chuckle. Peter fell back on the pillow, pressing half on his face into it and brought the phone closer to him.

      “How was your flight?”

      _“It was fine, wouldn’t let me drink tequila at the airport though, or whiskey. Some kind tried to smuggle a sloth from South Africa. Don’t know why they wouldn’t let them. I’ve been up against a zombie sloth and let me tell you it’s as threatening as grain of cooked rice. Hotel lady said I couldn’t wear my boots, said they were too ‘gory’, no idea how she got that from them. It’s just human brains!”_ Peter laughed at Wade’s whininess, while tiredly snuggling into the floral sheets.

      _“Any who, Black Black Widow told me little bit about what happened, but I want my Baby Boy to tell me how he felt_.”

      “I don’t really know?” Peter shuffled so he was leaning up against the pillows instead of squashed into it. “I guess I just got overwhelmed?... I didn’t mean to cause any worry or anything…” Peter began to pick at his sleeves, his toes curling with nerves.

_“Hey, that’s okay sweetie, we all get like that sometimes. Wanna get distracted?”_

      “Yeah, I guess?”

      _“Well then, this Hotel has a gift shop, want me to get ya something?”_ Wade sounded like he was grinning.

      “Wait!--- No you don’t have to buy me something!” Peter yelled down the phone.

_“Babe, choose something or I’m doing it.”_

      “Wade you are not buying me anything---”

      _“Bracelet and necklace, got it.”_ Peter went to stop him again but was interrupted, again. _“Well, gotta so sweet-pea, L word ya! See you in six days!~”_ The line was cut off, and Peter groaned into the pillow.

 

    Peter left the room, tiredly stumbling down the tattered hallway, with his throat painfully dry. The apartment felt so empty without the mercenary there. No TV blaring, no microwave buzzing, no pipes gurgling, no yelling at adverts. It was dull.

      “Hello Peter.”

      “GAH---” Peter turned to see Colossus sat on the couch with a knitting magazine. (One of Wade’s favourites too.) “W-When did you get here?”

      “Domino told me to bring you here after you fainted.” He turned to the next page. Peter noted the man’s incredibly blunt way of speaking. “Most of your stuff is packed, and we’ll be bringing it shortly. Wade told me that you should rest as much as you can.” He put the magazine down and stood swiftly. “Here.” He held out a glass of water, which Peter took gratefully with a quiet ‘thank you’.

 

 

    After everyone dropped the stuff off, they offered to help unpack, (Well, Yukio did, everyone else was ready to go home.) Peter thanked them, but let them go home.

    It was almost midnight by the time he had all the essentials. He badly wanted to sleep, but he just couldn’t. He felt antsy, like someone was watching him, his every move. He tried to distract himself with how he could decorate his apartment. That didn’t help. He tried looking for jobs. That didn’t help. He tried reading anything from his book collection. That didn’t help.

    He groggily got from his bed, throwing on a jacket and slipping on some shoes, before scurrying into Buildings hallways. He found an actual stairwell, instead of taking Wade’s fireman pole.

     He stopped when he slipped slightly on something. He turned to look down at whatever it could be. And to his surprise, it was a wallet. It couldn’t have been from a former residence, they would’ve noticed it was gone, or a friend of one or they would’ve asked their friend to look. They was no elevator, so they must have gone past it on the way up if it was there’s. There was fine layer of dust on it, with an imprint of Peter’s shoe in it. He picked it up, and looked inside for any ID.

 

**Name: Wade Wilson**

**Address: Wherever I lay my hat is my home**

**Sex: Not nearly enough**

**Hair: Sparse**

**Eyes: Two**

**Ht: 7’5**

**Wt: 325lbs**

The ID was tattered and torn at the sides, a splatter of blood soaked through from the back. There was a few credit cards in the pockets, with small sticky-notes saying **_‘Declined’_  ** however there was one card in there that wasn’t a credit card or and sort of ID, it was a small card saying:

****

**_Sister Margaret’s School for Wayward Children_ **

**_Certainly no place for kids_ **

**_(18+)_ **

****

    _Might as well check it out…_

 

 

 

    Peter was glad he managed to get home from last night. However he was glad about the pounding headache and a large ache in his back. The was two bottles of vodka next to his make-shift bed, which was just a mattress on the floor away from the window due to the lack of curtains. His back hurt to put any pressure on it, even to just stand.

    What even happened last night?...

    He didn’t dwell on it long. 

_‘i left money 4 ya under the fl4boards’_

 

    Wade had actually left $3,000 for him, Peter had choked when he found it and almost called Wade to yell at him for giving him so much money. But after thinking about how much Wade can make in one mission? Peter decided to use it wisely.

    He bought enough paint and wallpaper to probably decorate the entire building. So much for doing it wisely.

    His living room used to be a hideous green striped wallpaper, something from The Cat in The Hat with Mike Myers. Now that was all gone with Peter almost choking on the smell of paint. It was so much easier decorating without having to worry tripping over furniture or getting paint on it. By sundown, he was laying against a floor to ceiling window, paint brush in hand and enjoying the cold burn on his aching back.

    He noticed some paint was stuck in his hair, he huffed tiredly. Quickly, he sent a text to Wade.

      ‘Is there any water running?’

      ‘hunny, u can use as much watr u want. get ur self squeaky cleen J’

   He smiled softly, tiredly dragging himself to the shower despite him wanting to do nothing but sleep.

    He stopped in front of the mirror. Shirt off. His eyes always went straight to the scars. The ones on his chest seemed to always itch when he was stressed. He tried to avoid touching them, but sometimes he couldn’t help but rub them just to sooth it a bit. The same went for his wrists, by the never liked looking at those. But they itched the most, having him tug at his sleeves, hoping that some coo air could fan on them.

    He quickly got into the shower before the itching started.

 

    A few days had passed, Wade was supposed to be coming back tomorrow. Peter was bored out of his mind. He was done decorating, he was done unpacking, he was done with reading everything. He had called any job he could find to get interviews in. He started learning some recipes after buying some food for himself. His back still ached but not as badly anymore.  

    He was reduced to just staring out the window, his mind as blank as the sky. He needed to get out there as Spiderman soon, it had been almost 2 weeks since his last time out. He had made some adjustments to his web-shooters while sat there, some ground up asbestos cement fused with web fluid.

    His eyes were beginning to droop until his door swung open.

    Expecting it to be Wade, he shot up excitedly, put only saw 7 men aiming guns at him.

      “Get up kid and come with us if you don’t want to be hurt.”

      “I’m Twenty-Five, don’t think I’m legally a kid.”

    The man in front tensed up, finger readying on the trigger. Peter ready on his Web-shooters.

    They started firing.

    Peter shot a web to the ceiling, his hands sticking to the plaster, and swinging his legs into the first two gunmen. They knocked into another two behind them, as well as bashing their skulls into the corners of the coffee table, knocking the out cold, giving Peter the chance to run to the door. But when he got to it, the remaining 3 gunmen started shooting at the handle and door. Peter dived behind the kitchen counter.

    He was lucky enough to get to the cupboard where he but his pans, and grabbed two of them. Four of the men came charging around the corner, Peter jumped up and smacked one using his full super-strength, he heard a crack and he hoped to God that it wasn’t his neck. The noise stopped the other three but then went straight back to trying the fire at him. He managed to deflect most of the bullets, but some ripped his shirt and skimmed his flesh. He ducked down to the ground quickly and kicked behind the legs of the two gunmen in front of him. He quickly kicked them in the nuts once they were on the floor. The last man tried firing again, but the pistol only clicked. All out of bullets.

    Peter smirked, grabbing the man by his collar, throwing open a cupboard of glasses and slamming his head into the shelves inside. He slammed the door closed, hearing the glasses shatter inside, and the man fell out with blood dripping from the back of his head.

    He heard the two men on the floor begin to move, and filled with adrenaline, he slammed his foot into their chests, until there was blooding beginning to spit out of their throats. Until they were unconscious.

    He heard more noise coming from the living room, and grabbed one of the pans from the floor, raising his arm to throw it.

    Wade stood by the window. His jaw hung low as he held his duffel bag. A windless gasp coming from him.

      “Uhh… Welcome home?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, if you actually like my work or is just a touch starved gay wanting a relationship badly.  
> If so I have two more Spideypool Fanfic ideas in mind I'm just not sure which one to do first or if I should do them at all:
> 
> 1\. Title not decided - Munchhausen By Proxy. Aunt May becomes extremely over protective of Peter after he's caught in a crossfire that injures his leg and kills Uncle Ben. She thinks that anything that is wrong with Peter is some sort of disease or medical condition, and forces him to stay in a wheelchair. Wade who visits the hospital often to see his daughter and for his multiple injuries meets Peter and they slowly fall in love. Peter tells Wade that he isn't really sick and they try multiple times to get Peter out of there. ((Heavily inspired by The Act.))
> 
> 2\. The Monster of Notre Dame - The Hunchback of Notre Dame AU, Wade as Quasimodo, Peter as Esmeralda ((I don't think Pheobus deserves Esmeralda.)) I will be combining things from the book and from the Disney movie because there are some elements that I love from both. 
> 
> If you could just comment to let me know if you're interested in these stories.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for so many time jumps in here  
> Also there's foreshadowing around every corner

      “Wh… Wha… How… Whe…” Deadpool just stared in disbelief, pointing down at the groaning bodies on the floor. He then finally looked at Peter. “WHAT THE _FUCK_?!”

    Peter only laughed awkwardly, quietly putting the pan back onto the counter.

      “H-How was the mission?” He said smiling shyly, rubbing at his arms.

      “… HOW WAS THE---”

 

    All the men were tied up near the door, some were conscious and glaring at the floor. Peter was sat on the couch, head resting on his hand as Wade paced back and forth trying to comprehend what he walked into.

      “So,” He stopped in front of Peter, hands pressed together as a prayer in front of his face. He then turned on his heel to face the sitting man, and pointed his hands at him. “These shit bags here just came striding in, guns a blazing, you became good ol’ spiderboy, beat the shit out of them like a bad-ass bitch that you are, and you don’t have any glasses left now?”

      “One, I’m still Spider _man_ , second, yes I don’t have any glasses also mugs.” The amount of times Peter had had to confirm to Wade what had happened, would be more than amounts of grains of sand in the universe. (In his opinion.)

      “Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuuuuck…”

      “Well,” Peter stood up, moving towards the hallway towards his bedroom. “While you try and comprehend that I am indeed a superhero, so you know, I can fight, I’m going to go on Patrol, and you’re welcome to join me.” Peter left Wade gaping at him.

      “God I’m so lucky.” He cupped his cheek in one hand, his arm resting in the other.

      “God you’re so annoying.” One of the tied men groaned. Wade shot him in the knee cap.

 

 

    It was a quiet night, Peter had stopped 2 muggings in 2 hours, and with winter coming, it was also chilly. Sat above a shut Ice-Cream shop near central park, quietly watching squirrels chasing each other and messing around in the autumn leaves. 

      “PETES!” Peter was startled, looking down between his feet. “Hey~” Wade was there, still in his Deadpool get-up, but now with a thick winter jacket on his shoulders, and one in his arms. “Thought ya might be cold so…” He held up the jacket. Peter smiled tenderly behind his mask. He shot a web at the coat and yanked it up, then another at Wade’s chest, who then pretended the scale the wall, when really it was just Peter pulls him up like some freaky Rapunzel.

      “Thanks, Wade.” Peter said, Wade plopping down next to him as he pulled the jacket on. Wade hummed with content, swaying his head to the left so it landed on Peter’s shoulder.

    Peter then felt a soft weight on his leg, half expecting it to be Wade’s hand, he put his hand on it, and found it not to be the Merc’s hand. He looked down and saw it was coming from his pocket, and shoved his hand in.

    It was a necklace. A small silver chain that thread through a small pendant. It was Deadpools logo, but only half of it, a half a heart was in the middle at the side, with a puzzle piece numb poking out from it.

    Peter couldn’t believe how well it was made, shining in the cities lights. Wade’s hand reached up next to his, entwining their arms. He held up a necklace almost identical to Peter’s, but it was a Spiderman mask, a heart piece also on the side with a dent in it, the perfect size for the numb of Peter’s.

      “Took them a while to make these…” Wade spoke quietly, check nuzzling into the latter’s shoulder. Peter smiled softly, turning to look at his lover, and pecked his cheek.

    Wade shot his head up, and squealed. Peter kissed his cheek again.

 

      “Spidey! Come back here!” Wade yelled, chasing the web slinger jumping off buildings as he ran on the streets. “SPIDEY!” He yelled again when Peter slowly left his sight. With an annoyed huff, he kept running until he ran into an alleyway, going to climb up the fire escape.

      “Hey.”

    Wade did a very manly shriek and turned to see Peter hanging upside down behind him, giggling.

      “So manly of you Wade~” Peter giggled out, giggling even harder when Wade pouted through the mask and crossed his arms.

     “You’re a shithead. I hate you.”

     “I guess I’ll just take this necklace off then if you hate me…” Peter started to slowly reach for the chain, before Wade snatched at his hands, shaking his head furiously.

      “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” He wailed, almost dropping to his knees. “I don’t hate you Petey! I’m sorry!” Peter giggled and grabbed Wade’s mask, pulling up the bottom, and grabbing his neck into a kiss.

      Wade squeaked into the kiss, but closed his eyes after a few seconds. Reaching up to cup Peter’s cheeks as he deepened the kiss. Even with Wade’s tongue forcing its way into Peter’s mouth, the kiss remained sweet and gentle.

      Peter pulled away, lifting his mask up to his eyes, where Wade could see the tender look Peter gave him.

      “I’ll never take this off.” He whispered quietly, kissing the tip of his lover’s nose. He jumped back down, splashing the small puddle underneath him, splashing onto Wade’s boots which he whined at. Peter pulled him in for a chaste kiss, before pulling the latter’s mask down, and pulled away from his body before he grabbed his hips, turning to face the alley’s opening and walked.

      “God you’re the best boyfriend I could’ve ever asked for…” Wade sighed dreamily, his mouth slightly agape. Peter smirked and turned to him.

      “Technically, I’m not your boyfriend.” Wade froze, staring at Peter as he smirked behind his mask.

      “W-What?”

      “Never asked me, did you?” Wade didn’t know if he should collapse with relief or regret.

      “I’m so sorry Baby Boy! Oh my god, oh my god, I am the worst not-yet-boyfriend to ever exist!” 

    Wade was too caught up in his ramblings to notice Peter approach him, only when he cupped his face.

      “Wade, calm down, it’s okay. Now, will you be my boyfriend?” Peter had lifted his mask to his eyes, and Wade did the same. There was a large smile on Wade’s face, which Peter only got a second to look at before Wade snatched him up and squeezed him tightly.

      “Yes! Yes! Yes!” Peter laughed through their kiss.

 

    Wade hadn’t let go of Peter since then. A few hours later they were sat atop the same ice cream shop, Wade clutching Peter’s arm, fiddling with their necklaces. Peter was quiet, and content, but he was still on patrol, and for a good reason too.

      “Wade?”

     “Hm?”

     “Where… Where did you put Gwen?” This was when Wade let go of him.

     “Over there, in central park.” He pointed over the trees.

      “Can we go see her?...” Wade nodded happily.

 

    Wade led him towards a small thicket of woods, not too far from the softball fields, and just over some benches. They walked towards the centre of the thicket, where a small tombstone was.

 

**Gwen**

**Prettiest little princess**

**Anyone could ask for**

**January 13 th 2012 – September 12th 2018**

 

    However, it was an empty grave.

    Someone had dug her up.

      “BU--- I especially made sure not even the council could get rid of her!” That’s when Peter noticed the almost invisible cubical of trip wires surrounding the grave.

    After Wade had taken them down, Peter only very slowly walked towards the grave, not wanting to disturb the ground around the small stone.

    He swore he couldn’t breathe.

    Wade had to make him sit up against a tree nearby, before Peter collapsed or went berserk.

    Peter watched his lover inspect the hole, checking every single blade of grass, any unusual scratches on her stone, even down to tasting the dirt.

    He found a small splatter of blood inside the grave, which didn’t make a lick of sense to him. Gwen had no blood left when she was buried. He pulled out a small bag from one of his pouches, placing the dirt softly inside.

      “You holding up okay Peter?” He turned to face him, but Peter was gone. “Peter?!”

    Wade burst into another part of the thicket, finding Peter crouched on the ground, holding a vile of a blue glowing liquid, glowing so brightly it almost looked white.

      “You have any clue what this is?” Peter looked at him, twisting the vile between his fingers.

      “Beside radioactive jizz, not a clue.” Peter’s brows furrowed, picking a leaf from a bush next to him.

      “This has to have been dropped recently, no kid would ignore something glowing…” He mumbled. The leaf in his hand was half dead, the tip dried to a crisp while the rest was still a luscious green. Peter popped open the vile, and careful let one drop of the liquid splash on the leaf.

    There was a quick sizzle, and small fume of smoke surrounding the leaf, before fading away.

    The leaf had become a complete opposite. The tip was now filled with life, and the rest shrivelled to a crisp.

    They both gasped.

    Peter grabbed another two leaves, one dead and the other alive. Wade joined him on the ground. The liquid was dropped onto them, and it sizzled again with another fume of smoke. And it happened again. The dead leaf was full of life with the other a complete crisp…

      “Whoever stole Gwen dropped this… and she’s…” Wade and Peter seemed to click.

      “We’re going to find her Petey, don’t worry.”

 

 

    It had been a few days now. Peter kept the vile, hid it deep in his drawers, and he couldn’t stop thinking about it. What was it made of? Who made it? Why make it? Why take Gwen? How far could this chemical go? How he desperately wanted to test it on just meats from a store, but Wade told him not to touch it until they find more out.

      “Oh, hey Aunt May!” Peter was so deep in his thoughts he didn’t even hear his phone ringing on his desk, only when Wade picked up. “Yes, I do believe we are free tomorrow… Oh heck yeah we’re coming!” Peter looked at him confusedly, watching the man walk around his living room. “Yep! Five it is! Don’t worry I’ll tell him. Love ya too!” He hung up, and turned to Peter with a bright smile. “Dinner tomorrow at five with Auntie May, having heavenly lasagne, and she says she loves you.” Wade kissed his cheek for extra measure.

    Peter blushed and smiled with a nod.

 

    Peter didn’t know why, but his hands were clammy. Maybe it was because of him holding Wade’s hand, or he still couldn’t stop thinking of that vile…

      “Hello Peter, Wade~” He was pulled into a loving hug from his aunt, Wade joining in by encasing them both. “So glad you two could make it, come in, come in!” Wade happily skipped in with Peter in tow.

    While May was preparing the food in the kitchen, Wade and Peter lounged on the couch, gossiping with May about a new nurse joining the team, and how clumsy and ditsy, really acting like she had no clue what she was doing.

      “She lost the blood bag!?” Peter and Wade both exclaimed. May laughed.

      “Yes, she lost a litre of blood for a patient that needed it immediately.”

      “What the heck did you do with the patient?”

      “We had to take another litre from the donor, got it to the surgery team just in time.” May sighed in relief, placing the lasagne on the side.

      “How was she not fired on the spot?!” Peter exclaimed.

      “No clue! I think her excuse was she brought it to the wrong surgery room, but no doctors said she brought them any blood.”

      “So for all we know it’s now being used in the hospital cafeteria to make sponge cake!” Wade sighed, flopping onto the armrest in defeat.

      “Wade that’s just gross.”

       “Should smell your breath in the morning.”

      “Says the one who kisses me first every morning.”

      “Dinner’s ready boys!” Wade was so excited he leapt over the couch and bounded to the dining table.

 

      “So,” Wade started with a mouth full of lasagne. “How did you find out about Petes being big ol’ spider boy?”

      “ _Man_ …” Peter grumbled.

      “Well,” May cleared her throat. “He’s never been the best at hiding secrets.” Peter pouted. “He came home covered in dirt one day, still in his Spiderman suit, trying to cover it up with his blanket but I saw his shoulders. And when I asked him how he got so dirty he said ‘I was cleaning the chimney’,”

      “But you have no Chimney…” Wade was utterly confused.

      “That’s what I told him!” Wade and May both laughed, while Peter wished he could sink into the ground. “I first realised after his fight with The Lizard, covered in blood and aching, while refusing to go to the hospital. And yet he stilled tried to pretend he wasn’t Spiderman.” She looked over at Peter with a tender smile.

      “When did he tell you?” The room went still, Peter and May looked at each other with frozen stares. “Ah, touchy subject, got it.” Wade dived into his meal again.

    Once everyone had eaten (Wade had eaten half of the tray), May cleared everything up.

      “Would anyone like to make a cake with me? It’s for one of the patients tomorrow for her birthday, her family can’t come so we’re celebrating with her.” The two practically jumped up at the opportunity to help. May smiled and waved them over. “Wash your hands and come help me.” They boys did as they were told, and helped rush around to get the ingredients.

      “Hey Aunt May, we don’t have any eggs.” Peter called out to her.

      “Oh dear, do you mind quickly getting some for us.”

      “Yeah no problem, I’ll just be twenty minutes.” Peter made his way to the door, tossing on his coat and checking for his wallet.”

      “Do you want me to come with you?” Wade peaked his head into the hallway.

      “Nah, I’ll be fine.” He walked up and kissed his cheek. “See you soon, don’t be too embarrassing.” Wade smiled, and kissed his forehead.

    Once Peter had left through the door, May approached the merc and tapped his shoulder.

    “Wade, can I show you something?”

    He followed her to a closet upstairs near the bathroom, and helped her bring down a small cardboard box. There was duct tape across the top, and a thin layer of dust. They brought it downstairs to the dining table, Wade’s hands twitching with curiosity.

      “Have you ever wanted to know why Peter stopped being Spiderman?” Wade looked at May, his mouth slight agape.

    She cut the tape, and Wade’s heart jumped to his throat.

    It was piles upon piles of photos of Peter.

    Laying in a hospital bed, his chest turned yellow and purple from bruises, parts of the skin almost bursting with blood. There was cuts across his ribs and shoulders, and bandages covered his arms. Wade could only guess what was under them. He was attached to several IVs, a breathing masks covering his burst lips. Eyes sunken in black bruises. His bones were prominent, almost looking as though he hand no muscle under that tattered skin. His face couldn’t even swell properly.

    One of the next photos was of his eye, a torch shone into his yet his pupil hadn’t shrank. His eyes were blood shot and that normal warm tawny colour looked sickly and gave Wade chills.

    Next was an image of his back, how they took it must have been excruciating for Peter. His spinal cord was as clear as day, completely purple with spots of black and patches of blood all over his skin.

    The next few were of his arms and legs, all covered in bruises, but what catches his eyes was the strange bulges across those limbs. And then after that set there were all covered in casts.

      “He was…” Wade heard a sniffle and saw May covering her nose, tears building up in her eyes. “He was assaulted after work. It was a year after h-his girlfriend d-d-died… as well a-a-as his best friend.” She sobbed, and then cleared her throat “He was extremely depressed, he would never visit after he moved out. Some of his co-workers reached out to me to ask about his health, he was barely drinking or eating. H-He was working at a science lab on Bio-engineering, b-b-but it was low funded. He would c-constantly fainted or be on the verge of fai-fainting in the lab, he worked through lunch breaks, he was sent home early every we-week.” Her arms were trembling now. “It was his friends w-w-who found him… He was assaulted after work, and was beaten so b-b-badly...” Wade embraced the woman, rubbing her arms in comfort. “B-But that wasn’t all… He… He… He jumped.” Wade’s body went rigid, squeezing May’s body tighter.

      “I’m so sorry May…” She cried into his chest, clutching his hoodie tightly.

      “I begged him to never go out as Spiderman again… I was so close to losing him that night, he almost snapped his neck… I-I couldn’t handle him being gone… I know it’s selfish but…” She sobbed again.

      “May, I could’ve done the same thing, everyone would… But he’s here with us now, and let’s cherish that…” Wade tried his best to stop his voice from cracking, and blinked away tears so they wouldn’t fall onto May.

    They both looked up when they heard the door close.

      “May I got the…” Peter looked at May who was still in tears, and Wade who shaded his eyes to hide his.

      “I… I think you two should go home and talk some things out.”

   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, sorry for not updating in ages  
> a g a i n  
> Got mock exams coming up soon so God knows when the next chapter will come out, sorry  
> But I am trying to make these chapters longer as well as I might be adding artwork to this, it's undecided though :/  
> But yeah, foreshadowing is a lot in here ;)


End file.
